Simple d'esprit
by Hyblaea Sensei
Summary: "Je ne suis pas aussi complexe que toi, Draco. Je suis un simple d'esprit".
1. L'ennui

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur le couple Draco/Harry. Cela fait cinq ans que je n'avais pas écrit de telles choses (j'écrivais des fanfictions sur l'univers de Naruto sous le pseudo de Bloody Sensei puis Illusion Artificielle). J'ai dû faire face à une vague d'émotions et de sentiments ces derniers temps et le meilleur moyen pour évacuer tout cela est l'écriture. J'ai relu quelques-unes de mes fanfics écrites il y a plusieurs années et j'avoue avoir bien ri. Certes, les dialogues étaient pourris, les descriptions bâclées et les scénarios (ou scénarii, comme tu préfères) mal exploités. Toutefois, écrire m'avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant une période assez déprimante.

Cette histoire se découpera donc en plusieurs chapitres (je ne saurai dire le chiffre). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi j'aime l'écrire. Bonne lecture :)

 **NDA** : pour des raisons de clarté (et de facilite), j'ai modifié la date des événements racontés dans les bouquins. La bataille opposant Harry à Voldemort s'est déroulée en 2015.

 _ **Rating**_ : M, relations sexuelles à venir

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages et leur univers sont de J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Octobre 2016, début d'après-midi_. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le jeune homme s'ennuyait à mourir dans son bureau. En vérité, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'emmerdait à longueur de journée. La paix, aussi réjouissante soit-elle, avait aussi sonné le glas des rivalités entre les sorciers. Or, mépriser était sa marotte, le domaine dans lequel il excellait. La fin de la guerre avait balayé d'un revers toute sorte d'hostilité et, depuis, il était de bon ton de faire bonne figure lorsqu'il croisait d'autres êtres humains. L'isolation sociale était complètement incompatible avec son nom, il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller à l'encontre de ces sourires forcés. Toutefois, si la guerre l'obligeait à se montrer cordial avec son prochain, elle avait signalé la fin de certains contacts comme ceux qu'il s'était amusé à entretenir au cours de ses années scolaires. C'était précisément ce qui l'agaçait et ce à quoi il pensait jour et nuit. D'accord, la société sorcière lui interdisait d'être un enfoiré en public, mais pourquoi l'empêchait-elle d'interagir avec ce fichu Potter ? Parce que oui, il était toujours question de Potter.

Saint Potter, le balafré, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, l'ami des cas désespérés, mais aussi cet attrapeur de _Quidditch_ inégalé, ce puissant sorcier qui-a-survécu-par-deux-fois, sa Némésis de toujours, son égal. Personne n'avait la trempe de Potter, ni son goût exaspérant et inquiétant pour le danger. Personne n'était aussi mal coiffé que lui ni aussi charismatique. Qu'importe l'angle de vu adopté, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Certes, il lui était plus facile de dénombrer ses défauts que ses qualités, mais il savait que Potter était un être complexe, tout aussi complexe que lui. C'est probablement ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez le brun : le fait qu'il soit à la fois l'être qui lui ressemble le plus et celui qui s'en rapproche le moins. C'était ce qu'il avait fini par conclure le jour de la bataille finale lorsque le sort de Voldemort s'était retourné contre lui-même. Potter n'avait jamais fui. Potter n'avait jamais trahi ses camarades, Potter n'avait jamais songé à tuer l'un des siens. Lui, si.

Cependant, Potter était tout aussi fragile, aussi seul, aussi vide que lui. Il était même prêt à parier que ce dernier vivait avec ce sentiment amer d'inaccomplissement. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux le jour de son procès lorsque Potter vint témoigner à la barre en sa faveur. Prévisible. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait qu'une envie, reprendre contact avec lui. Il ne se sentait aucunement redevable envers lui, après tout Potter adorait venir en aide aux démunis. Il ne lui avait rien demandé. C'était son problème, pas le sien. Non, il ne voulait pas le remercier. Bien au contraire.

En effet, si son témoignage lui a probablement évité un très long séjour à _Azkaban_ , il l'a condamné à un sort bien plus terrible : la fin de tout échange entre eux. Aucune parole, aucun signe de tête, aucun regard échangé depuis ce putain de 14 août 2015. D'ailleurs, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ce très cher Potter était entré par la gauche, juste à temps, avant la prononciation de la sentence. Lui était prisonnier d'une ridicule cage de fer ensorcelée au beau milieu du tribunal, vêtu de loques. Plusieurs paires d'yeux le scrutaient froidement. Jamais il ne s'était senti plus honteux qu'au moment même où Saint Potter se plaça à ses côtés pour regarder fixement le juge avant de se lancer dans un long monologue qui retint l'attention du public. Il avait toujours pris soin d'entretenir une relation d'égal à égal avec Potter, mais, à ce moment précis, il s'était retrouvé indéniablement dans une position d'infériorité qui lui était impossible à contester aujourd'hui. La honte monta d'un cran lorsque vinrent témoigner Granger-je-sais-tout et Weasley-plus-con-tu-meurs. Il se souvenait aussi de l'absence d'émotion sur le visage de Potter, une première pour le sauveur de l'humanité ! Il aurait aimé lire dans ses yeux de la colère, de la haine, de la pitié voire pire, de la compréhension. Que nenni ! Potter était resté indifférent, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il n'en avait eu cure. Leur existence avait juste été un motif de querelles avec Potter.

Bref, il devait sa liberté au Gryffondor et peut-être même sa vie. Il avait manqué de rôtir dans la salle sur demande, mais Potter lui avait tendu la main. Potter tendait toujours la main, c'était bien connu. Une sorte de réflexe ou un comportement typiquement gryffondorien qu'il avait sûrement développé à Poudlard. Allez savoir…

Pourtant, Potter s'était cassé. Celui qui affrontait ses adversaires la tête haute n'avait pas daigné le regarder depuis le procès. Et Merlin savait qu'ils avaient des tas de choses à régler et à se dire. Lui en tout cas était resté sur sa faim. Leur relation était inachevée, inaccomplie et cela ne pouvait pas durer. C'est pourquoi il s'était enfin décidé à agir, après plusieurs mois de réflexion. La fin de l'année était proche, la nouvelle arriverait bien vite et elle ne pouvait décemment pas commencer avec des regrets.

Il fixait le parchemin posé devant lui tandis qu'il serrait sa plume d'oie de plus en plus fort. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais que raconter ?

« _Bonjour Potter, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui alors j'ai pensé à toi. Cordialement_ ».

C'était certainement la pire entrée en matière qu'on pouvait imaginer et ce n'était absolument pas digne de lui. Certes, il devait faire simple et cacher son brûlant désir de le revoir au plus vite, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de météo. Il fallait être naturel, adopter un style d'écriture très simpliste et surtout trouver un prétexte pour lui envoyer un hibou. Lequel ? Il sourit. Il n'aurait pas hésité quelques années plus tôt à l'insulter allégrement pour provoquer un duel entre eux deux. Seulement voilà, une missive invective lui assurait une absence de réponse. Potter ne prendrait pas la peine de rentrer dans son jeu par hiboux interposés. Et même s'il en avait envie, aurait-il le temps pour lui répondre ?

Potter était Auror et un Auror particulièrement pris, constamment en déplacement. Le ministère de la Magie aimait lui confier les missions les plus risquées qui l'obligeaient à quitter régulièrement l'Angleterre. Le ministère aimait jouer avec sa vie et Potter avait pris goût à vivre dangereusement. Pathétique…

Il savait de source sûre que le jeune sorcier revenait environ une fois par mois dans son appartement londonien. Les chances de tomber sur lui dans un lieu public de manière tout à faire inattendue étaient presque nulles. Elles étaient nulles. Ça n'était jamais arrivé et il savait qu'une occasion pareille ne se présenterait pas à lui de sitôt. À ce rythme-là, elle ne se présenterait jamais. Il devait provoquer cette rencontre. Pour son propre bien.

Il savait aussi que le retour de Potter était proche, ce samedi si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Malheureusement, le sorcier avait l'habitude de rester uniquement un ou deux jours avant de repartir relever de nouveaux défis dans de nouvelles contrées. À croire que Potter détestait se sédentariser.

Potter avait toujours eu le don de le faire chier, même à distance.

« J'ai déposé le dossier B-22 dans le casier de Mme Granger-Weasley comme vous me l'aviez demandé. L'affaire est à présent classée.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Bonne fin de journée monsieur Malfoy ! », s'exclama la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons et de fermer la porte du bureau dans un silence des plus religieux.

Draco soupira. Cela faisait à présent deux bonnes heures qu'il était assis devant ce fichu parchemin vierge et son travail n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il croulait sous la paperasse… C'était à peine si on s'adressait directement à lui et non pas à un de ses subordonnés. S'il avait été un élève brillant à Poudlard, ses compétences étaient à peine reconnues par le ministre qui avait tout de même eu la grande bonté de le recruter et pas pour n'importe quel poste. Potter y était-il pour quelque chose ? Il préférerait ne pas savoir. Chef du Bureau de désinformation, il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le Premier Ministre moldu anglais. Quel avenir pitoyable pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à cracher sur le monde des moldus ! Cependant, il fallait redorer le blason des Malfoy, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pu refuser une telle proposition.

Son Ministère se situait au troisième étage tandis que le Bureau des Aurors se trouvait à l'étage du dessous. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais entraperçu, même de loin. Il avait déjà entendu ses coéquipiers se plaindre de la rare présence de Potter au deuxième étage du Ministère. Qu'importe, Gawain Robards semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première chemise. Potter avait carte blanche. Foutu lui.

Une note atterrit sur son bureau et le sortit de ses pensées. Il reconnut l'écriture d'Hermione lorsqu'il déplia le papier. La Cheffe du département de la justice magique le félicitait d'avoir bouclé dans un temps record le dossier B-22. Draco froissa la feuille avant de la lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle seule faisait l'effort de reconnaître son application au travail, la belle affaire ! Granger était devenue inutile à partir du moment où Potter s'était fait la malle.

Draco étouffait. Il se leva et enfila sa cape de sorcier. Il regarda tristement le parchemin et réalisa brutalement que, même s'il avait trouvé la force de lui écrire, il n'aurait pu supporter que la société soit au courant de leurs échanges. Si son hibou atterrissait dans le salon de Potter ce samedi matin, il mettrait sa main à couper que le soir-même la presse à sensation en ferait la une de ses journaux : « Malfoy en veut-il à la vie de Potter ? », « Une nouvelle amitié, Potter et Malfoy » ou bien « Amis ou ennemis, Malfoy envoie un hibou à Potter ». Super. Bande de singes !

Il quitta son bureau et salua poliment tous les gens qu'il rencontra sur son passage tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce problème si évident qu'il avait oublié de le prendre en compte dans son plan pour approcher Potter. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui semblait impossible à accomplir. On ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec le balafré sans que la masse ne soit au courant. Personne de son entourage ne fréquentait le Gryffondor et de toute façon, il ne faisait confiance à personne pour ce genre de missions. Sans oublier que le cercle de Potter était très restreint : sa petite-amie et ses amis les plus proches avaient l'immense honneur de le voir une fois par mois. Il était inconcevable de venir frapper à sa porte surtout que Potter était toujours accompagné de sa clique lorsqu'il était de passage en Angleterre. Inconcevable également de se servir du travail pour l'atteindre. L'unique façon de lui remettre un message était de passer par une tierce personne. Joie !

Draco marchait de plus en plus vite. Il manqua de peu de percuter quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue, gloussa Cho Chang la main devant la bouche.

\- Bonjour Malfoy, déclara doucement Hermione. Le Ministre sera tout aussi heureux que moi d'apprendre que l'affaire B-22 est enfin classée. Le Premier Ministre moldu semble également satisfait par ton rapport.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Granger.

\- Tu pourrais cacher ta joie, ajouta Cho qui fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est que je n'apprécie pas devoir rendre un double rapport à chaque fois que je clos une enquête, répondit sèchement Draco. Que le chef du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques s'en mêle, passe encore, mais que la cheffe du Département de la justice magique ait un droit de regard sur mon travail me rend amer ».

Hermione baissa les yeux un court instant avant de les relever pour fixer intensément Draco. Ses longs cheveux épais étaient, comme à leur habitude, en broussaille. Des cernes avaient élu résidence sous son regard déterminé. Elle respirait la fatigue, mais le boulot était sa drogue. Hermione resterait toujours Hermione. Le petit rat de bibliothèque était en passe de devenir la prochaine Ministre de la Magie. Un éclair de compassion passa furtivement dans ses yeux noisette. Draco déglutit. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

« J'en suis la première navrée. Sache que cela n'est pas de mon fait, je n'y suis pour rien. Tu n'es pas le seul à être concerné, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier. Shacklebolt souhaite que j'intervienne dans l'ensemble des Départements du Ministère…

-Je vois. Sympathique tout ça. Draco dévisagea Cho dont les joues s'empourpraient à mesure que le dialogue se poursuivait. On m'attend, mentit-il.

\- S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, Malfoy, n'hésite pas à venir m'en faire part. Bonne fin de journée !

\- C'est ça ».

Il était dix-sept heures. Granger ne quitterait pas le ministère avant trois bonnes heures. À croire qu'elle aussi ne désirait pas rentrer chez elle où son cher époux l'attendait patiemment comme à l'accoutumée. Draco poursuivit sa marche et Hermione en fit autant. Cho Chang resta statique regardant le blond s'éloigner. Par réflexe, elle pensa à Harry qui lui manquait cruellement. Non pas qu'elle regrettait ce semblant de relation qu'ils avaient eu il y a plusieurs années, mais elle aurait aimé avoir de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

« Harry n'est pas censé revenir ce week-end ? Demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Normalement, si tout se passe comme prévu. Rien n'est certain avec lui.

\- Il a dû changer depuis le temps, commença Cho.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. C'est à peine si nous avons le temps d'échanger des banalités lorsqu'il s'en revient d'une mission. Ron et moi ne le voyons qu'un bref instant toutes les quatre ou cinq semaines. C'est assez frustrant.

\- Je comprends. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celle qui partage sa vie.

\- Moi non plus. Harry n'est pas facile à vivre. Hermione se massa les tempes tout en souriant difficilement. J'ai rendez-vous avec Shacklebolt, je dois te laisser Cho. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

\- À plus tard ! ».

Cho disparut dans la foule et Hermione se mordit la langue. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, pas plus qu'elle ne supportait la compagnie de la demoiselle Chang. C'était par politesse qu'elle avait marché à ses côtés dans les longs couloirs du Ministère. Elle ouvrit la porte la plus proche et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, suivie par un autre sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

\- Vois-tu bientôt Potter ?

\- Tu nous as écoutées ? C'est assez déplacé, tu devrais le savoir ». Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le cerveau en effervescence. Il était donc question d'Harry. Draco ne répondit pas à la question et continua son investigation :

« Je te demande si tu comptes voir Potter dans les prochains jours ?

\- Probablement, répondit-elle en rangeant une pile de dossiers. Ron a prévu de les inviter manger ce week-end. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Hermione s'empêcha de rire lorsqu'elle le vit déstabilisé. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Le blond ferma à nouveau ses traits et revêtit une expression indifférente. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Granger venait-elle de l'inviter à dîner ou déjeuner en présence de Potter et de Weasley ? Granger avait-elle toute sa tête ou était-elle à la limite du _burn out_ ?

« Tu devrais consulter un médicomage parce que tu viens tout juste de me proposer de…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Malfoy. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

\- C'était très drôle, en effet.

\- J'étais pourtant sérieuse, assura-t-elle tandis qu'elle feuilletait de gros ouvrages poussiéreux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu aurais déjà été invité.

\- Je doute fort que la belette… que Weasley accepte ma présence autour d'une table. Je ne cherche pas à faire ma Cosette, comme disent les Moldus, mais personne ne veut de moi chez lui. Draco marqua une pause. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je préférerais embrasser un strangulot plutôt que de devoir supporter une telle épreuve…

\- J'ai toujours cru à l'entente entre les maisons, commença la jeune femme. Même si la guerre est finie depuis plusieurs mois, nous resterons toujours liés les uns aux autres. Nous avons traversé une épreuve très difficile, nous sommes tous des survivants. Je crois fermement que, pour avancer, nous avons besoin des uns et des autres. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis.

\- Un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Toi plus qu'un autre. Tous tes repères ont été détruits à cause de ce conflit. Ton père, ta mère, ta fortune, ton manoir. Il ne te reste plus que ton nom.

\- J'ai aussi quelqu'un dans ma vie, contra Draco sur la défensive. Je ne veux pas de ta charité à deux noises, Granger. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre ma vie.

\- Que veux-tu à Harry ? ».

Draco sourit narquoisement. Touché. Comment se sortir d'un tel bourbier à présent ? Il y avait la fuite. Il y avait eu trop souvent la fuite. Il ne fallait plus fuir, mais faire face. Hermione semblait avoir fini de consulter les bouquins. Elle écrivit rapidement une note qui s'envola dans les airs et disparut de la pièce.

« Je voudrais que tu lui transmettes un message.

\- Quel genre de message ? ».

Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de sceller avec sa propre bague. C'était à la hâte qu'il avait écrit un bref mot dans le couloir après avoir entendu les deux jeunes femmes parler de Potter. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Granger, mais il savait qu'elle était droite. Jamais elle n'irait lire ce qui était destiné à l'Auror.

« Je vois. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains et le rangea immédiatement dans sa robe de sorcière. Je ferai en sorte de le donner à Harry.

\- Nos échanges sont devenus beaucoup trop amicaux, si tu veux savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Les disputes m'épuisaient déjà autrefois. Ce serait pire de nos jours, je suis trop débordée pour pouvoir me rabaisser à ces jeux d'enfant, termina Hermione avant de sortir de la salle. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on t'attendait ? ».

Draco se ressaisit. Il hocha la tête puis quitta précipitamment le Ministère qui commençait tout juste à se dépeupler. Il transplana jusque chez lui et constata qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et se débarrassa de sa robe. Il retira ses chaussures puis s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, celui-là même qui se trouvait à côté de l'âtre. Il prit sa baguette et alluma un feu. Il fixa intensément les flammes. Il avait toujours aimé le froid, le vent, la pluie et la neige, mais il adorait encore plus la chaleur qui se dégageait d'une cheminée. Il prit le bouquin qui trônait sur la table basse et continua sa lecture de _1984_. Les auteurs moldus étaient sacrément bons, il fallait le reconnaître…

« Bonsoir mon chéri.

\- Bonsoir, déclara Drago sans lever les yeux de son roman.

\- J'ai croisé Nott tout à l'heure. La date de son mariage approche à grand pas, il est très stressé, mais son implication dans les préparations me donne envie d'en faire autant.

\- Tu dis ?

\- Je veux que nous nous marrions !

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je veux que tu me passes la bague au doigt, je veux montrer à tout le monde que je suis l'épouse de Draco Malfoy, dernier du nom !

\- Pansy, tu es tombée sur la tête. Il n'a jamais été question de mariage entre nous deux et crois-moi, c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Donne-moi un seul argument pour refuser ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. Discussion close ».

Pansy jura entre ses dents et repartit pour la cuisine où elle prépara le repas en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Draco était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau caprice de sa compagne, petite-amie héritée de Poudlard qu'il n'avait réussi à rejeter même si son cœur le lui disait.

Quand Draco passa à table, Pansy faisait la tête. Elle bouda plusieurs jours durant. Le jeune Malfoy ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était comme vivre seul.


	2. La sollicitation

Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. La suite est en cours d'écriture, j'ai un peu plus de mal parce que le chapitre suivant contient un lemon. J'en ai déjà écrit il y a cinq ans, mais quand je les relis, je me dis que je ne connaissais rien aux sentiments ahah. J'espère m'être améliorée (je vois la différence, c'est déjà ça). J'étais un peu déprimée ce week-end parce que je n'avançais pas tellement depuis quelques jours, mais publier le premier chapitre m'a donné la force nécessaire pour avancer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

 **Rating** : M, relations sexuelles à venir

* * *

 **Amlou** : Je te remercie pour ta review. J'ai mis à jour ce que tu avais demandé. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'éclairer au sujet du rythme de publication. Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, il ne demande qu'à être relu et corrigé. Je vais me mettre bientôt à la rédaction du suivant. Cependant, je pense publier au moins une fois par semaine (mercredi ou week-end). J'espère que le second chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

 **Angemewmew** : Voici la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous !

* * *

 _Samedi 8 octobre, chez les Granger-Weasley_. Hermione avait fait un effort, elle était rentrée plus tôt du travail pour l'occasion. À peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte qu'elle s'était précipitée de monter les escaliers pour se changer. Elle enfila pour l'occasion une robe vert émeraude, une paire de collants noir et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle redescendit les escaliers prudemment avant de rejoindre son époux qui gérait merveilleusement bien le repas du soir.

« B'soir 'Mione, dit-il la bouche pleine de chips au fromage.

\- Tu pourrais au moins attendre nos convives avant de t'empiffrer comme tu le fais, ricana Hermione.

\- Tu me connais, il ne faut pas m'en demander trop ».

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs enfants débarquèrent au même moment dans la cuisine. Ils laissèrent échapper un « beurk » à la vue de cette marque d'affection. Ron leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa femme prit Rose et Hugo dans ses bras.

« Tonton Harry sera là ce soir ? Demanda Hugo.

\- Oui et il ne viendra pas tout seul, rappela Ron qui surveillait les lasagnes dans le four. N'oubliez pas ce que votre mère et moi vous avons dit au sujet du coucher de ce soir.

\- On file au lit avant vingt-trois heures, on le sait, déclara Rose qui se servit à boire ».

Aidée des enfants, Hermione mit la table. Elle regarda sa montre. Les aiguilles affichaient vingt heures. Ils ne devaient plus tard. Elle fit asseoir Rose et Hugo dans le canapé devant un dessin animé. La télévision moldue avait trouvé sa place dans le foyer et elle avait été très vite adoptée par Ron qui semblait plus que passionné par les images qu'elles diffusaient. Bien qu'étant lui aussi un Auror, le Weasley n'avait pas le même emploi du temps que son meilleur ami. Il rentrait tous les soirs chez lui, bien avant sa femme, ce qui lui permettait de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Généralement, Hermione revenait du travail aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, soit après le coucher des enfants les jours de semaine. Fort heureusement, Ron savait gérer une maisonnée aussi bien que sa mère Molly Weasley.

Pattenrond était lové sur les genoux d'Hugo et ronronnait délicatement. Il fut le premier à sursauter quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Il s'étira et se positionna sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer les vils êtres humains qui venaient de le sortir de sa courte sieste.

« J'y vais, s'écria le père alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte.

\- Salut Ron ! S'exclama Harry qui se retrouva très vite dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Ca fait du bien de te voir, mon pote.

\- Je suis là aussi, plaisanta la petite-amie de Potter.

\- Ginny, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions vus hier soir.

\- C'est vrai. Je comprends ton enthousiasme. Harry se fait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

\- Nous nous sentons un peu coupables de l'accaparer pour cette soirée au lieu de te le laisser, souffla Hermione qui, à son tour, prit Harry dans ses bras. Tu as plutôt bonne mine.

\- Je vais très bien, Hermione, rassura le survivant. L'air français m'a fait le plus grand bien.

\- C'était donc là où tu te cachais, le taquina Ron ».

La petite troupe s'installa autour de la table, leur ventre criant famine. Après un apéritif où Harry raconta sa mission en détail à Ron qui n'en manqua pas une miette, Hermione lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

« Tu n'en as pas assez d'être sans arrêt en déplacement ?

\- Tu n'en as pas assez de te lever tôt et de te coucher tard tous les jours, de rentrer juste pour dîner et aller au lit ? Riposta gentiment Harry. Hermione, tu es probablement celle qui me comprend le mieux.

\- J'aimerais tellement t'avoir plus souvent à la maison, avoua tristement Ginny.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me l'avais pas dit dès le début de notre relation. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Et puis, nous allons bientôt nous marier.

\- Vous marier ? Ron resta immobile un instant, sa fourchette à l'arrêt entre sa bouche et son assiette.

\- Oui, nous marier, Ron.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, dit Hermione les joues un peu plus rose à cause de l'alcool. Avez-vous déjà fixé une date ?

\- À vrai dire, pas vraiment. Nous songions à le faire en été ou bien en automne.

\- Moi, je veux voir tonton se marier, déclara Hugo qui finissait difficilement son assiette. Faut le faire pendant les vacances, sinon la maîtresse ne sera pas contente ».

Tous sourirent à la remarque du petit Weasley dont les paupières se faisaient lourdes. Sa grande sœur aussi commençait à fatiguer. Hermione apporta bien vite les desserts puis les emmena au lit.

Son mari avait préparé le café en son absence. Tous en burent, excepté Harry qui n'aimait pas en prendre le soir. Ils délaissèrent la table au profit des fauteuils et du canapé qui faisaient face à la télévision. Ron avait choisi de mettre une rediffusion d'un de ses programmes télévisés favoris qu'il était le seul à suivre. Ginny était assise à côté d'Harry, sa main posée sur le bras de celui qu'elle aimait tendrement. Hermione remarquait le détachement dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami depuis la fin de leurs études et elle était d'humeur morose depuis qu'elle avait compris que le cœur d'Harry s'était fermé à la fin de la guerre. Mis à part elle, personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune Potter. Tout le monde croyait aux sourires d'Harry, tout le monde pensait dur comme fer qu'il était heureux avec Ginny. Cela ne prenait pas avec Hermione. Cela ne prenait plus.

Ron s'esclaffait tout seul, tapant de la main l'accoudoir du fauteuil à chaque rire déployé par sa gorge. Hermione lui lança un regard froid pour lui faire comprendre que leurs enfants dormaient à l'étage. Ron se calma aussitôt et chercha à engager une nouvelle conversation.

« Maman sera folle de joie en apprenant la nouvelle !

\- De ?

\- Le mariage, Harry. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Ah oui, quoi d'autre, répéta le brun qui n'avait toujours pas mesuré l'ampleur de l'engagement. Nous ne comptions pas lui en parler avant d'être sûrs de…

\- Bien entendu que vous êtes sûrs ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, affirma Ron sans douter une seule seconde de ce qu'il disait.

\- Tu comprends, entre les déplacements de Ginny et les miens, nous ne pouvons pas promettre que nous allons nous marier l'année prochaine. À quoi bon annoncer une date si nous la décalions sans arrêt ? Ta mère, aussi gentille soit-elle, ne ferait qu'empirer le stress, Ron. Tu le sais ».

Ron hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Il allait devoir cacher un secret à sa mère, cette idée ne le laissait pas de joie. Les doutes d'Hermione se renforcèrent un peu plus. Les déplacements n'étaient qu'un prétexte de plus pour retarder un mariage qui n'avait pas l'air d'être désiré par l'un des deux partis. Elle se sentit mal pour son meilleur ami, mais ne pipa mot. Le moment n'était pas venu pour lui faire part de ses doutes. Harry devait se rendre compte tout seul qu'il n'était pas heureux. Elle l'empêcherait plus tard de commettre une erreur.

« Il est peut-être temps de partir, souffla Harry à Ginny qui riait aux côtés de son frère. Il est bientôt minuit et nous avons assez abusé de votre temps.

\- Ne t'en fais pour ça, Harry. Ça nous fait toujours plaisir de te revoir et Ginny aussi, rajouta Hermione quand elle sentit le regard de la rousse peser sur elle. Prends soin de toi, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant une fois de plus dans ses bras.

\- Pouvons-nous utiliser votre cheminée ? Demanda Ginny soudainement lasse.

\- Quelle question ! Ron se positionna devant l'âtre et donna de la poudre de cheminette à sa sœur.

\- Merci pour le repas, je reviendrai voir mes neveux la semaine prochaine, promit Ginny qui se glissa la première dans la cheminée ».

Elle prit une grosse poignée de la poudre, annonça sa destination avant de la jeter sur le sol. Elle disparut dans des flammes vertes. Lorsque le silence revint, Harry se plaça là où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt sa petite-amie. Il s'apprêta à prendre la poudre de cheminette, mais Hermione le retint.

« Ron, j'ai cru entendre Hugo pleurer. Il doit sûrement faire un cauchemar, peux-tu aller vérifier ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tînt le bras d'Harry.

\- Pas de souci. Harry, à la prochaine. Fais attention à toi surtout, nous aimerions te revoir pour le Nouvel An, mais je doute que ce ne soit possible.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ferai mon possible pour me voir confier une petite mission avant la fin de l'année. À bientôt Ron ».

Le rouquin le salua de la main tandis qu'il leur faisait dos. Quand il disparut de la pièce, Harry scruta Hermione et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pris soin d'écarter son époux pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec lui.

Hermione sortit le bout de parchemin de sa poche et le glissa dans la paume d'Harry.

« Je n'aime pas jouer les hiboux, mais vu votre état à tous les deux, je ne pouvais me résoudre à refuser de lui venir en aide.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Tu le verras bien par toi-même lorsque tu liras ce mot. Elle entendit Ron descendre les escaliers. J'ignore ce qu'il t'a écrit. Je sais seulement qu'il essaie de te contacter. Il en a besoin et je pense que toi aussi, tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, répondit Harry un peu déboussolé.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Bonne nuit ». Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et Harry disparut dans la seconde qui suivit.

Il tenait toujours le bout de parchemin dans sa main quand il atterrit dans sa propre cheminée. Ginny l'attendait dans le salon.

« Tu en as mis du temps, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Hermione me parlait de son travail, mentit le jeune homme.

\- Je vois, elle aurait pu le faire pendant le repas.

\- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être arrivé deux minutes après toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je trouve ça complètement puéril, dit Harry qui n'avait pas la force de se disputer. Je vais me doucher, je te rejoindrai plus tard dans le lit ».

Ginny allait contester, mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il prit à la hâte le chemin de la salle de bain et il s'y enferma. Il n'avait pas envie d'être accompagné. Il voulait être seul. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir et sourit. Il était épuisé. Il se déshabilla lentement et fit tomber ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il ramassa le papier et le déplia.

Il reconnut de suite l'écriture sur le parchemin, il n'avait pas besoin de voir la signature de l'expéditeur. Cela venait de Draco Malfoy. Son cœur se serra, il se sentit étouffer. Sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus rapide. Il haletait. Il tremblait. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

Ses yeux avaient parcouru le message assez vite. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à lire.

« _Potter, il faut que l'on se voie le plus tôt possible. Fais-moi connaître tes disponibilités, je te recontacterai. Draco Malfoy_ ».

Comment Hermione avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Depuis quand Malfoy et elle étaient-ils amis ? Il se sentait complètement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était partagé entre la curiosité et la crainte.

« Harry, tout va bien ? Je n'entends pas l'eau couler…

\- Oui, tout va bien. Bonne nuit Ginny ».

Harry se glissa dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Ce contact sur sa peau l'apaisa, mais ses pensées étaient décidément tournées vers Malfoy. Ce grand imberbe à la peau laiteuse, aux yeux orageux et à la langue de serpent. Celui-là même qu'il avait sauvé à deux reprises, de la mort et de la prison. Celui qu'il avait intronisé au Ministère de la Magie. Celui qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter depuis la mort de Voldemort. Mais aussi celui qui cherchait à le revoir. Celui qui avait souhaité sa mort. Celui qui l'avait insulté autant que possible. Celui qui l'avait toujours méprisé.

« Que veux-tu Malfoy ? ».

Harry ferma les yeux. Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. La nuit promettait d'être longue et pleine de questions. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Ginny dans ce grand lit froid qu'il ne retrouvait qu'une fois par mois. Ce lit même qu'il fuyait et auquel il ne manquerait pas d'être davantage rattaché une fois marié.

Pourquoi allait-il se marier déjà ? Ginny l'avait fait plier. Ginny le faisait toujours plier à ses envies. Il n'aimait aucune autre femme comme il aimait la rousse, mais la jeune Weasley préférait les actes aux paroles. Un mariage viendrait solidifier leur relation qui battait de l'aile. Il n'était pas aveugle.

Il était responsable en grande partie de cet échec.

Il sortit de la douche sans s'essuyer. Il prit à nouveau le parchemin dans ses mains pour se rassurer de ce qu'il avait lu. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. En le retournant dans tous les sens, il se rendit compte qu'une autre écriture figurait au dos du papier. C'était celle d'Hermione. Il avait été tellement tourmenté par ce que lui avait écrit Draco qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que la jeune sorcière avait ajouté l'adresse du Serpentard. Il serra le papier dans sa main et regarda l'heure sur la pendule. Il était presque une heure du matin. Harry n'était plus habitué aux longues nuits de sommeil. Il était certain que Ginny, elle, dormait déjà emmitouflée sous deux grosses couettes. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir chaud. Il voulait avoir froid pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Il enfila des habits propres, mais n'arrangea pas ses cheveux. À quoi bon ?

Après avoir chaussé une paire de vieilles baskets, il sortit de chez lui et transplana dans la rue. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était dans sa rue. Il regarda le numéro des maisons et chercha le numéro sept. Quand enfin il l'aperçut, son cœur manqua un battement. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi s'était-il déplacé à une heure aussi incongrue ? Malfoy lui rirait au nez s'il le découvrait en tee-shirt dans les rues du Londres moldue. Peut-être avait-il mal interprété le message ? Peut-être lui cherchait-il un sens qui n'existait pas ? Malfoy voulait probablement lui parler d'une affaire particulièrement difficile à résoudre ? Il aurait dû répondre tout simplement par un autre message plutôt que de se précipiter tête baissée devant la maison de son ancien rival. Il était ridicule.

De toute façon, il agissait toujours de manière ridicule quand il était question de Malfoy. Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression dans sa salle de bain que s'il ne s'était pas déplacé ce soir, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Même s'il était certain que le blond dormait, venir lui donnait du courage pour une future rencontre. Il ne s'était pas défilé.

Une ombre passa devant l'une des fenêtres du dernier étage dont la lumière venait tout juste d'être allumée. Harry resta interdit. La rue était mal éclairée et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Les chances pour être reconnu à cette distance étaient faibles, mais elles n'étaient pas nulles. L'ombre fit à nouveau son apparition derrière le carreau. Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle l'avait remarqué. Qu'il se sentait absurde ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit la lumière s'éteindre et l'ombre disparaître avec elle. Une seconde plus tard, un souffle chaud se fit sentir dans sa nuque.

« Bonsoir Malfoy.

\- Tu t'es perdu, Potter ? ».

Harry déglutit. La conversation promettait d'être intense comme autrefois. Malfoy vint se planter juste devant lui. Il portait sa longue cape de sorcier, un pull vert, un pantalon noir et des chaussures vernies. Il faisait tâche à côté de lui.

« J'ai cru comprendre que voulais me voir.

\- À une heure pareille ? Draco leva un sourcil et cacha son soulagement.

\- Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je suis venu me dégourdir les jambes et le hasard a voulu que je m'arrête juste devant chez toi.

\- Pas de mensonge. Pas avec moi, ça ne prend pas, Potter, grinça Draco l'air mécontent. T'es venu me voir, avoue-le.

\- Effectivement.

\- Tu avoues être venu pour me voir ?

\- Je m'ennuyais, répondit-il agacé par toutes ces questions qui le faisaient se sentir pris au piège. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'as appelé.

\- Je n'étais pas si pressé, Potter.

\- Alors je peux repartir. J'ai l'air de déranger.

\- Non. Maintenant que tu es là, ce serait stupide de programmer un autre rendez-vous. J'avais aussi envie de marcher un peu le long de la Tamise. Tu m'accompagnes ? ».

Harry acquiesça sans dire mot et emboîta le pas à Malfoy. Marcher à ses côtés, à sa hauteur, le gênait terriblement. Il était en retrait ou bien il marchait devant lui. Leur cadence n'était pas synchronisée, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Draco se trouvait dans le même état qu'Harry. À dire vrai, il avait pensé que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour quand il remarqua la présence du sorcier en bas de chez lui sur le trottoir d'en face. Il avait manqué d'air et son rythme cardiaque avait dangereusement augmenté. Il avait dû respirer calmement et compter dans sa tête pour reprendre une respiration des plus normale. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir Harry dans sa rue, certainement pas quelques heures après son retour au pays. Harry avait des tas d'amis, une petite-amie et du sommeil à rattraper. Pourtant, c'était lui qu'il avait choisi à cette heure de la matinée. Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi important et fier de toute sa vie. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais songé au sujet de discussion qu'il engagerait avec son ancien ennemi une fois qu'il l'aurait revu. C'était bien la peine de remuer ciel et terre pour juste marcher de nuit dans le froid et le silence. Quel putain de programme !

« J'étais plus que surpris de recevoir ce message de ta part. Hermione me l'a remis tout à l'heure avant que je ne parte de chez eux.

\- Devant les Weasley ? S'offusqua Malfoy.

\- Non, après le départ de Ginny. Ron était occupé avec les enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas que je cherche à ce que cette entrevue reste secrète, quoique… Je préfère ne pas ébruiter tout cela.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

\- Tu es Celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois. Je suis un Malfoy. Cela me semble être une raison suffisante pour vouloir éviter toute sorte de commérages.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

\- On dit que tout finit par se savoir, ajouta Draco l'air pensif.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que veux-tu, Malfoy ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Très bien, je n'insisterai pas davantage. J'avoue que je suis très intrigué, mais cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Nous n'avons jamais pris la peine d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, toi et moi.

\- Nous sommes plutôt occupés ces derniers temps, toi plus que moi. On te dit souvent à l'étranger et rarement en Angleterre. Quelle est cette situation à laquelle tu cherches à te soustraire ? ».

Harry savait Malfoy perspicace, mais pas à ce point. La question était pertinente. Il se débinait depuis la fin du conflit. Draco s'assit sur un blanc, tandis que lui s'avançait plus près du fleuve. Le vent soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux à présent secs. Ses poils étaient tous hérissés sur sa peau, il avait si froid et tellement chaud à la fois. Ce n'était pas la chaleur de l'excitation sexuelle qui avait pris possession de son corps. C'était seulement son cœur qu'il sentait à nouveau vivre.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, un miracle pour Londres, même la nuit. La métropole était encore plus belle une fois le soleil couché. Draco préférait la nuit à la journée. Tout était plus calme le soir. Les circulations étaient moins nombreuses et les gens confinés chez eux. Tout était plus beau la nuit, surtout l'Auror.

Draco fixait Harry de dos. Harry qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Harry qui regardait l'eau de la Tamise. Harry qui était venu le voir.

« Parle-moi plutôt de toi, Malfoy.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, je travaille pour le Ministre. Mes subordonnées sont tristes à mourir et incompétents pour la plupart. Shacklebolt ne me fait pas confiance et seule Hermione me juge compétent dans mon travail. Je suis plutôt bien payé pour résoudre des affaires inintéressantes. Je rentre tous les soirs dans mon appartement retrouver Pansy. Il marqua une pause. Ma vie est assez monotone.

\- Ma vie ressemble beaucoup à la tienne, si on en oublie la durée de mes journées de travail.

\- Ce que tu fais te plaît ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu devenir Auror. J'aime être en mission, partir loin et être seul. Je suis un solitaire. Tu le crois, ça ?

\- Oui, j'y crois.

\- Rien de bien excitant. Seule l'adrénaline ressentie au cours de mes déplacements me fait sentir vivant et heureux.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas à supporter la présence de quelqu'un, dit-il en pensant à Pansy. Ce doit être agréable de se déplacer continuellement sans avoir personne derrière soi. Toutefois, je ne pourrais supporter avoir des relations sexuelles avec ma compagne uniquement une fois par mois. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Sommes-nous réellement en train de parler de sexe ?

\- Nous sommes adultes, Potter. Ne me dis pas que t'es encore vierge ?

\- Bien sûr que non, contra Harry en se retournant. Et puis, Ginny n'est pas tout à fait ma première petite-amie.

\- Je suis ravi pour toi.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet précédent, je ne le supporte pas non plus. Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, d'autant plus que Ginny n'est pas très portée sur la chose. Il est arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle refuse tout contact avec moi. J'ai souvent eu l'impression de l'implorer lorsque j'en avais envie. Maintenant, je ne dis plus rien. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir sa copine nue pour te faire plaisir.

\- Bordel, Potter. Tu aurais pu m'éviter ces détails…

\- Je t'en prie, Malfoy, fais pas ta prude. Tu es le premier à avoir parlé de sexe !

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confession, déclara-t-il les mains dans ses poches. Si ça peut te rassurer, ma vie sexuelle est aussi fantastique que la tienne. Non pas que j'aie à supplier, un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, tu connais la chanson, mais madame ne fait jamais le premier pas. Il peut se passer des semaines sans sexe.

\- Nous sommes donc logés à la même enseigne, voilà qui est drôle, ironisa Harry.

\- Il faut croire, sourit Draco. Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle ?

\- J'ai déjà pensé à la quitter, mais il y a plus d'avantages à rester en couple qu'à être célibataire. Harry réfléchit un instant. Que dirait sa mère si elle apprenait notre séparation ? Je n'ose l'imaginer. On ne quitte pas quelqu'un pour le sexe, c'est moche.

\- C'est moche de rester avec une frigide, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Malfoy. Le sexe ne fait pas tout dans un couple.

\- Je trouve que, conjugué à tes absences répétitives à durée indéterminée, c'est la preuve que vous deux n'êtes pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Le sexe est important dans un couple, c'en est même la base, le pilier, le socle… Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais deux individus qui ne baisent pas ensemble ne peuvent tout simplement pas former une union harmonieuse.

\- Et comment pourrait-on qualifier ton couple ?

\- Je n'ai jamais affirmé que mon couple était un exemple à suivre. Loin de là. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Voilà une autre question qui sort de nulle part. Tu en as beaucoup d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Suffisamment pour que tu restes aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, avoua Draco avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Les sentiments et moi ça fait deux.

\- Cette réponse n'est pas digne de celui-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois, plaisanta le blond. Néanmoins, je n'insisterai pas plus. Même le héros du monde sorcier a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant. C'est donc pour parler de banalités que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Je pourrais te répondre que tu es incompatible avec la banalité, mais je vais m'en tenir à un simple oui. Je voulais voir ce qu'était devenu Saint Potter le survivant.

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter avec tous ces surnoms. Tu es bien le seul à m'appeler de la sorte.

\- Alors je continuerai. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme les autres, Potter !

\- Génial ».

Draco remarqua que la lune était magnifique ce soir-là. Silencieusement, ils se mirent d'accord pour rebrousser chemin. Le trajet du retour fut tout aussi passionnant que celui de l'aller. Aucun des deux n'engagea la discussion, chacun repensait à ce qu'avait confié l'autre au sujet du sexe. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé déballer un jour devant son pire ennemi ce qu'il faisait ou plutôt ce qu'il ne faisait plus avec Ginny. Pourtant, celui lui avait semblé tellement naturel de se confier. Il en avait eu besoin. C'était difficile de ne pas se sentir désiré et partager cette souffrance l'avait rapproché du blond. Il était très étonné que quelqu'un comme Draco rencontrât le même problème que lui qui n'avait jamais été doué avec la gente féminine. Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la maison du fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie qui regrettait déjà de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, mais le moment n'était pas au caprice. Il était deux heures passé et, même s'il ne travaillait pas le dimanche, il devait aller se coucher. Il devait retrouver Pansy qui ne s'était pas aperçu de son absence. Heureusement !

« Il est temps de se dire au revoir, Malfoy.

\- Oui, souffla Draco en regardant une dernière fois le ciel étoilé. Quand penses-tu que…

\- Bientôt. Je ferai en sorte de revenir le plus vite possible ».

Harry se voulait rassurant. Il sourit une dernière fois puis transplana. La rue était à présent déserte. Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à ce moment même. Pourtant, il avait le cœur léger, très léger. Il était heureux. C'était comme s'il respirait à nouveau après avoir eu la tête plongée dans l'eau.

Harry transplana en bas de chez lui. Il monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit et retrouva Ginny endormie. Il se déshabilla puis se glissa sous les couvertures, côté fenêtre. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés alors il en profita pour regarder le ciel. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir l'emporter et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter passa une bonne nuit.

 _Jeudi 3 novembre, Londres_.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point, railla Draco lorsqu'il traversa la route.

\- Je peux toujours repartir, ne l'oublie pas, répliqua Harry sur la défensive.

\- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, Potter. Aurais-tu passé une mauvaise journée ?

\- Elle était exécrable, effectivement. Je n'en parlerai pas, je suis venu passer un bon moment en ta compagnie. J'aurais droit au bilan et autres reproches demain matin au Ministère.

\- Oh oh ! Cela a donc un rapport avec ta dernière mission en Australie. Les koalas t'auraient-ils attaqué ?

\- Décidément, tu es très drôle. Tu devrais songer à faire carrière comme clown.

\- J'ignore ce qu'est un ''clown'', mais ça ne semble pas flatteur.

\- C'est surtout incompatible avec ton nom, Malfoy ».

Harry rit à gorge déployée, alors que Draco le dévisageait. Il se renseignerait plus tard au sujet du clown. En attendant, il avait décidé de ne pas contrarier le Gryffondor et de profiter de sa présence.

« J'ai déjà trompé Ginny, avoua Harry alors qu'il faisait face à la Tamise. Deux fois. La première fois, je suis allée jusqu'au bout avec la demoiselle. Je n'ai pas su en faire autant la seconde fois.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu n'en avais plus envie ?

\- Non, rien à voir. J'ai débandé.

\- Sympa. J'ai une sale image dans ma tête, Potter. Je t'avais pourtant confié ne pas être friand de ce genre de détails.

\- Tu fais ta prude, Malfoy.

\- Ferme ta gueule, Potter. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas la queue qui se ramollit en présence d'une donzelle comme on en rencontre tous les jours.

\- Pas étonnant, personne ne te touche, cracha Harry.

\- C'est bas, Potter, surtout venant de toi. Sache qu'il y a des femmes qui désirent coucher avec moi, pour ce que je suis, et non pour ma soi-disant célébrité.

\- Le grand frisson d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec quelqu'un qui porte la marque des ténèbres, je suppose…

\- Tu es pathétique, asséna Draco. Moi qui pensais que tu pouvais me comprendre, je m'étais trompé.

\- Toujours dans la demi-mesure ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter.

\- Merci du conseil, j'y penserai à l'avenir.

\- Arrête, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi. Je n'aime plus ça. Cela me met mal à l'aise, justifia Harry en l'empoignant. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé.

\- Je te crois, dit Draco tout bas. Si tu veux savoir, j'ai déjà flirté avec d'autres femmes que Pansy. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que les préliminaires. Je n'en avais plus envie sur le moment ».

Harry avait toujours vu Draco comme un individu asexuel dont le seul plaisir consistait à humilier l'autre. Un genre de sadique qui n'avait cessé de le fasciner. Cependant, à la suite de ces révélations, l'Auror ne le voyait plus habillé en Préfet de Serpentard, les traits tirés en un sourire méprisant, la langue sifflant des injures et le regard lançant des éclairs. Il le voyait davantage comme un être humain brisé.

« Il fait de plus en plus froid. La prochaine fois, on se verra chez moi, dit Harry la tête ailleurs.

\- Ginny risque d'être sacrément heureuse de me voir, dit Draco sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas là. La coupe du monde de Quidditch l'occupe beaucoup en ce moment. Nous serons ainsi au chaud, à moins que tu ne préfères marcher...

\- Tu repars bientôt ?

\- Demain soir. Je serai de retour dans quatre semaines, le premier jeudi du mois prochain. Tu devras patienter plus longtemps que la dernière fois.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter.

\- Garde la tête froide, Malfoy ».

Puis Harry repartit comme il était venu, silencieusement. Draco ferma les yeux et porta sa main à sa poitrine. La situation ne s'améliorait pas, elle empirait. Il savait pertinemment que ces rendez-vous les conduiraient à franchir le point de non-retour. Qu'importe ! Draco aimait jouer avec le feu. Draco était prêt à se jeter corps et âme dans une aventure d'un soir. Draco faisait fi de la raison, seul son cœur importait. Il le désirait. Il voulait que Potter s'abandonne à lui, entièrement. Que Potter l'embrasse. Que Potter se déshabille pour lui. Que Potter soit dans le même lit que lui. Et il savait que Potter désirait la même chose. Au moins pour une nuit.

Et cette nuit apparaissait de plus en plus concrète dans l'esprit de Draco. Une date semblait avoir été décidée. Le premier jeudi du mois de décembre. Le blond était impatient, euphorique et paniqué. Ce serait la première fois qu'il tromperait sa copine de la sorte, la première fois qu'il toucherait un homme et pas n'importe lequel, s'il-vous-plaît. Il serait intime avec Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité. Celui-là même que son père avait détesté, celui que Voldemort avait tenté de détruire et celui que Draco n'avait cessé de jalouser.

Mais que s'apprêtait-il à faire ?

Ginny était assise dans la cuisine quand Harry pénétra dans l'appartement. Il fut plus que surpris de la trouver debout. Elle le fixa avec froideur comme elle savait très bien le faire. Harry ne soutint pas son regard et tourna la tête. La rousse vint se planter devant lui, les pieds bien ancrés au sol et l'empêcha de se rendre dans une autre pièce.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas dans le lit.

\- Je me suis promené.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en avais envie.

\- Seul ?

\- Tous mes amis dorment à cette heure ».

Ginny n'insista pas plus et mit le comportement étrange de son futur époux sur le dos de sa dernière mission. Elle ne trouvait pas non plus le sommeil ces derniers temps à cause du prochain match de Quidditch qui la stressait particulièrement. Elle avait tendance à se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit depuis quelques jours.

Harry se sentit obligé de l'embrasser sur le front pour la réconforter. Ginny en profita pour renifler son cou. Elle ne perçut ni odeur féminine ni odeur étrangère. Elle était rassurée. Non pas qu'elle croyait Harry capable de la tromper, mais elle n'appréciait pas que d'autres, en dehors de ses meilleurs amis et elle-même, l'approchent. Elle était de nature possessive et jalouse. Son caractère bien trempé avait réussi à tenir à l'écart une bonne partie de ses fans hystériques. Aucune demoiselle ne voulait provoquer Ginny sous peine de recevoir un sort. La jeune Weasley était assez fière de la crainte qu'elle inspirait aux personnes du même sexe. Elle était certaine qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait s'emparer d'Harry. Aucune autre qu'elle ne pouvait le combler et le rendre heureux. Et Merlin, merci ! De plus, Harry ne fréquentait qu'une poignée de Sorcières et de Moldues. Sa carrière d'Auror l'obligeait à être uniquement en contact avec des hommes. Et Ginny savait qu'Harry n'était pas de l'autre bord.

Harry quitta la cuisine le cœur un plus léger. Sa compagne ne se doutait de rien et c'était tant mieux. S'il lui avait raconté qu'il rejoignait Malfoy la nuit, elle serait sortie de ses gonds. Draco faisait partie des gens qu'elle détestait le plus. Ces deux familles ne s'étaient jamais entendues et n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre, comme aimait à le répéter Ron. Si Molly considérait Harry comme l'un de ses enfants, Harry n'en restait pas moins un Potter et non un Weasley. Certes, la relation avec Draco ne s'était pas présentée sous les meilleurs auspices, mais Harry n'avait-il pas appris tout au long de sa scolarité à approcher le danger ? À vivre au milieu d'un environnement hostile ? Qui d'autre que Draco incarnait le mieux ce passé tumultueux qui avait fait de lui un être sans repère ? Harry voulait goûter à nouveau à toutes ces épreuves. Harry voulait goûter Draco. Harry voulait Draco. Au moins pour une nuit.


	3. Le désir

Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël. Pour ma part, j'ai été gâtée. En ce moment, je relis les bouquins Harry Potter, mais en anglais cette fois-ci. J'ai bientôt fini le premier tome et j'ai pleuré de rire en lisant les vacheries de Draco (que je l'aime !). J'ai aussi mis la main (enfin) sur le pull de l'équipe de _Quidditch_ de Serpentard. Mon coeur de _fangirl_ est comblé. Et vous, quelle est votre maison à Poudlard? Portez fièrement vos couleurs !

Sinon, sans plus tarder, voici le troisième chapitre et le _lemon_ qui va avec. Cela faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas écrit (une éternité) et j'ai eu du mal. J'avais tendance, autrefois, à idéaliser la première fois entre deux hétérosexuels. L'acte sexuel qui sera rapporté ici s'en éloigne un peu. Je l'ai voulu un plus réaliste. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je vous souhaite également de passer un bon réveillon de fin d'année ! Bisous !

* * *

 **Yukyo01** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je croise les doigts pour que tu apprécies la suite :) Bisous !

 **Atlantis** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je connais Cosette, bien que je n'aie jamais lu les _Misérables_. Mon cerveau n'a pas relevé la faute même après relecture ahah Je me suis sentie honteuse, mais heureusement que tu as pris la peine de le signaler. Je suis assez d'accord avec ton commentaire, c'est pour cela que je lis de moins en moins de Drarry. J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Bisous !

 **Amlou** : C'est gentil de me faire connaître **Rose Malfoy.** Je la lis déjà, depuis peu. Son dernier OS est une vraie pépite. Je n'avais pas lu quelque chose d'aussi bien depuis un moment (une fanfic, j'entends bien). Je n'aime pas non plus Ginny, mais je suis moins sévère que toi ahah Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi. Bisous !

 **Angemewmew** : la question est, aimeras-tu comment les choses se déroulent dans ce chapitre? Mystère... Bisous !

* * *

 _Mercredi 30 novembre 2016, Londres_. Hermione courait un peu partout dans le Ministère. Shacklebolt était parti en déplacement à l'étranger pour représenter l'Angleterre sorcière au cours d'une Assemblée magique internationale. Il n'avait pas oublié, avant son départ, de la surcharger de travail. Malheureusement, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Le Premier Ministre moldu, dans le contexte conflictuel mondial, souhaitait obtenir l'aide des Sorciers pour renforcer la sécurité du Royaume. Or, le Ministère de la Magie manquait cruellement d'hommes ces derniers temps. Bon nombre d'entre eux avait été mobilisé pour des missions à l'étranger dont Harry qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ au début du mois. S'il était de le voir partir plusieurs semaines, il était inhabituel de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles. Harry avait pour habitude d'envoyer un hibou tous les six jours pour tenir son supérieur au courant de ses faits et gestes. Hermione savait que la mission dont il avait été chargé n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas du territoire sur lequel il circulait. La Roumanie était connue pour être le plus grand repère des parias sorciers. Sans oublier les dragons, les loups-garous et les vampires qui avaient élu résidence dans ce pays d'Europe de l'Est et qui, depuis la situation instable du pays, n'étaient plus soumis à une vigilance constante de la part des autorités compétentes…

Non, elle n'était pas rassurée.

Elle s'était imaginé le pire même si elle connaissait la magie d'Harry. Peut-être gisait-il au fin fond d'une forêt sombre, le corps à moitié vidé de son sang ? Peut-être avait-il été mordu par un vampire ? Peut-être avait-il fini dans le gosier d'un dragon ? Ceux de Roumanie étaient célèbres pour leur férocité avait confié un jour Charlie. Ron avait tenté de la calmer, mais Hermione était d'un naturel stressé. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour son meilleur ami. Et elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter. Ginny était venue sonner à plusieurs reprises chez son frère dans l'espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles de son conjoint. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de lui écrire alors qu'il le faisait systématiquement quand il se trouvait loin d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait oubliée. Ron avait mis cet oubli sur le compte de l'étourderie.

Écrire un petit mot ne prenait que quelques minutes, comment Harry pouvait-il être débordé au point de les oublier ? Hermione n'y croyait pas.

Elle rentra dans le bureau de Shacklebolt et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle s'immobilisa quand elle l'aperçut debout à côté de la chaise du Ministre.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ?

\- En Roumanie, Hermione. J'étais sur la trace de…

\- Je sais, mais nous n'avons reçu aucun hibou de ta part.

\- Je n'en ai pas envoyé, lâcha-t-il. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais être seul, coupé du monde.

\- Tes envies passent après la mission, Harry. Le protocole exige que tu nous envoies un rapport au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines.

\- Je connais le protocole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien.

\- As-tu pensé à Ginny ? Ron et moi avons dû supporter ses changements d'humeur. Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser dans l'incertitude. C'est ta future épouse, rappela Hermione ».

Harry frissonna à l'évocation de ce statut. ''Sa future épouse''. La date n'avait toujours pas été fixée, mais le mariage se dessinait de plus en plus dans l'esprit de la rousse, de son frère et de son épouse. Il se laissait faire. Il était porté par le courant, la tête encore à la surface. Il arrivait encore à gérer ces événements. Jusque quand allait-ce durer ?

« Je te l'ai dit, je voulais être seul.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution à tes problèmes.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème, mentit Harry. Tout va pour le mieux.

\- Es-tu heureux ?

\- Oui. Je suis quelqu'un de très simple Hermione. Ma vie me convient parfaitement, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Ni de quelqu'un d'autre ? Osa Hermione tandis qu'elle écrivait une note pour son mari le prévenant du retour de leur meilleur ami.

\- Tu me parles de mon mariage et là, tu viens de me suggérer de quitter Ginny ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- Tu l'as drôlement sous-entendu, Hermione ».

Elle se tut. Les Hommes, Sorciers et Moldus, avaient toujours eu tendance à compliquer les rapports humains. Harry n'était pas une exception dans ce domaine. Au contraire, Harry était l'exemple qui illustrait le mieux ''les relations compliquées''. Bien entendu, Hermione aimait Ginny, mais elle aimait encore plus le jeune sorcier qu'elle voulait heureux et, s'il le fallait, sans la Weasley. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione considérait cette relation comme vouée à l'échec. Une séparation serait mal vécue par Ginny, mais également par Ron qui ne supporterait pas de voir sa sœur souffrir. Toutefois, Harry semblait être à des années-lumière de prendre la décision de la quitter.

« Tiens.

\- Lui, tu ne l'as pas oublié.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien de plus ».

Hermione prit le papier dans la main. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle servait d'intermédiaire aux deux sorciers. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry et si Malfoy était son unique échappatoire, alors elle ne contesterait pas leurs échanges. Le brun lui remit par la même occasion son rapport détaillé avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione savait Ginny à l'étranger. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry avait insisté auprès du Chef des Aurors pour se voir attribuer une mission qu'il pouvait mener à terme pendant l'absence de la rouquine. Hermione savait Harry seul chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne serait pas si seul que ça dans son grand appartement londonien…

« On dit le survivant de retour parmi nous ?

\- Je comptais justement venir te voir, Malfoy, répondit simplement Hermione. Harry sort tout juste de ce bureau. Il m'a remis ceci pour toi.

\- Venir au troisième étage l'aurait tué ? Fit Draco en prenant le bout de papier.

\- Il revient de Roumanie. Il est simplement épuisé.

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on soit vu ensemble, c'est aussi simple que ça, assura le blond après avoir lu la date et l'heure du prochain rendez-vous. Potter est devenu un putain de lâche.

\- Je préfère être tenue à l'écart de vos différends. D'ailleurs, je préférerais être tenue à l'écart de toute cette histoire.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Pas encore, ajouta Hermione.

\- Effectivement. Tu es la sorcière au sang-mêlé la plus intelligente que je connaisse, Granger. Dommage que tu te sois mariée à un bon à rien de sang pur…

\- Malfoy ! Menaça Hermione. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la seconde partie de ta remarque et te souhaiter une bonne soirée.

\- De même ».

« _22h. Chez moi_ »

Draco avait trouvé un prétexte pour s'éclipser ce soir-là. Pansy l'avait cru. La jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur suspicieuse, elle avait décidé de passer la soirée avec quelques amies. Inutile de dire que ça l'arrangeait.

Il avait passé plusieurs heures à se préparer. Il s'était douché pendant plus de quarante minutes et avait frotté avec soin chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il avait séché ses cheveux blonds cendrés, de plus en plus blancs, avant de les plaquer vers l'arrière. Tout en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, il avait réitéré le sortilège qui empêchait sa barbe de pousser. Il s'était brossé les dents une bonne dizaine de fois et avait vérifié qu'aucun aliment n'était resté coincé à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il avait ensuite inspecté son haleine : elle était mentholée. Draco s'était aussi subtilement parfumé. Tout était parfait à l'exception de la marque des ténèbres qui malheureusement restait indélébile. Elle le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, bien au contraire. Même si rien n'avait été décidé à l'avance, il savait qu'il serait mis à nu d'ici quelques minutes. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé tout haut ce qu'ils espéraient tout bas. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé de sexe. Aucun des deux n'avait fait allusion à un quelconque rapprochement. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Les dés avaient été jetés à partir dès l'instant où le Serpentard avait réussi à faire venir à lui le Gryffondor. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour il se retrouverait seul avec Potter, chez lui, un soir d'automne.

Draco s'habilla sobrement. Pantalon, pull et chaussures de ville. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Il voulait briller, mais en faire trop n'était pas de mise. Pas avec Potter.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Tout était parfait, comme d'habitude.

Draco compta jusqu'à trois puis transplana.

Il était nerveux. Il avait du mal à ravaler sa propre salive. Ses sens étaient tous bouleversés. Son cœur était sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il avait chaud, les mains tremblantes et les idées pas claires du tout. Il était terriblement seul et complètement vulnérable. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie qu'un féroce animal ne tarderait pas à venir dévorer. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, Harry était venu à sa rencontre.

« Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, Potter.

\- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je n'en mourrai pas, tenta Harry. Suis-moi ».

Et Draco marcha dans les pas du brun. L'air était de plus en plus lourd, de moins en moins respirable. À ce rythme, il claquerait avant d'avoir atteint le seuil de la porte. Il était trop anxieux.

« Comme prévu, Ginny est retenue ailleurs. Nous serons seuls, personne pour nous déranger ».

Draco essaya de prêter attention à la décoration de l'appartement dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Les murs étaient tous blancs et recouverts de cadres. Les photos animées représentaient pour la plupart la famille Weasley et les amis de Potter. Draco eut l'impression qu'un poids lui écrasa le cœur lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la rouquine. Il porta alors ses yeux sur le mobilier digne d'un catalogue pour décoration moldue. Le salon comprenait un canapé en suède, une table basse imitation marbre, un tapis de laine et un téléviseur LED. Il y avait aussi des bibelots et d'autres fauteuils qui se mariaient plutôt bien avec le reste. Draco remarqua les trophées de Ginny tous bien alignés sur une étagère et les médailles de Potter, juste à côté.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? Demanda Harry pour casser le silence que maintenait le blond.

\- Non, ça ira.

\- Je vais à l'étage, tu viens ? ».

Ils montèrent d'autres escaliers. Draco, toujours en dernière position, en profita pour le regarder fixement. Il n'avait fait aucun effort. Cheveux en bataille, lunettes ébréchées aux verres rayés, tee-shirt gris beaucoup trop grand, jeans délavé et baskets datant de l'an 2000. Lui s'était fait beau, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être attirant aux yeux de Draco. C'était injuste et déséquilibré. Les efforts n'étaient pas les mêmes.

Harry ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Draco se retint de le suivre. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Quelques affaires étaient jonchées sur le parquet. Il eut envie de les ramasser. Les murs étaient tapissés d'armoires remplies de livres de toute sorte. Draco qui aimait les livres scruta les étagères à la recherche de bouquins qu'il avait déjà lus. Il en reconnut quelques-uns. Il y avait surtout des romans d'auteurs français et anglais des XVIIIe et XIXe siècles. À cela il fallait ajouter les œuvres de Shakespeare, Molière et de nombreux poèmes. Quelqu'un avait bon goût dans cet appartement.

Ensuite, Draco jeta un œil aux autres pièces auxquelles le couloir conduisait. Il y avait en tout deux chambres, un bureau et une petite salle de bain. La première chambre, celle qui se trouvait à sa droite, était celle du couple. Il reconnut les affaires d'Harry accrochées à des cintres et l'équipement sportif de Ginny. La pièce qui lui faisait face était un bureau. Le désordre qui régnait à l'intérieur fit soupirer Draco qui continua sa progression. La seconde chambre était probablement celle dans laquelle dormaient les amis du couple, celle-là même où se trouvait Harry.

« Tu viens ? ».

Draco le rejoignit. Harry était assis sur un lit très spacieux recouvert de plusieurs couettes, de plaids et de multiples coussins. Le blond resta à distance du brun par mesure de sécurité.

Et pourtant, à quoi bon lutter ? Il allait craquer.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir.

\- Je viendrai m'asseoir si j'en ai envie.

\- Très bien. Cela te dérange si je m'allonge ?

\- Fais comme bon te semble, Potter ».

Harry retira ses baskets et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Certes, la tension était palpable, mais Malfoy avait le don pour rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Harry essaya de se vider la tête. Il voulait passer du bon temps, être déconnecté de la réalité le temps de cette nuit. Avec Draco. Il était bien conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il savait que tous ces amis le désapprouveraient, surtout Ron qui n'y comprendrait rien. Cependant, Harry n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis plusieurs mois. Les autres pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, sa vie privée ne regardait personne, pas même Ginny.

Sa vie était insipide, fade et sans intérêt.

Il fallait la pimenter.

Qui d'autre que Draco pourrait y parvenir ? Le blond avait toujours mis son grain de sel dans la vie d'Harry. Désormais, le brun était prêt à accepter sa présence à ses côtés. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Hermione devait être fière de lui : leur rapprochement était l'aboutissement ultime de l'entente entre les maisons.

Et puis Draco jugea qu'il avait passé assez de temps à inspecter la chambre. Lentement, il s'assit juste à côté d'Harry. Il se retint de commencer une nouvelle conversation pour cacher son malaise. Aucune autre personne ne l'avait autant intimidé jusqu'à présent, mais Harry était différent. Harry n'était pas comme cette masse de singes qu'il devait supporter tous les jours. Harry était puissant. Harry dégageait quelque chose de fort.

Harry attrapa doucement le bras de Draco pour le faire se pencher vers lui. Le blond éteignit la lampe posée sur la table de chevet avant de se laisser entraîner par le brun. Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas plus longtemps et posa sa bouche sur celle du Serpentard qui ne lutta pas. Draco ne ferma pas les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Harry avait les paupières closes. Son souffle était chaud et épicé.

Harry retira ses lunettes puis glissa une main possessive dans les cheveux du blond. Ses doigts fins s'agrippèrent à la chevelure lunaire dans une frénésie affolante. Il rapprocha Draco encore plus près de lui. Il le tenait, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Le blond encadra avec ses mains le visage du sorcier, approfondissant le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il se plaça à califourchon sur Harry et colla son torse contre le sien. Le ventre de Draco se tordit un peu plus lorsqu'il comprit que, même après cette nuit, il voudrait toujours plus d'Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple question de désir.

Ses pulsations cardiaques résonnèrent dans l'ensemble de son corps, le jeune héritier ne fut pas en mesure de calmer cette mélodie que Potter pouvait entendre s'il tendait l'oreille.

L'impatience se lisait dans les gestes confus du brun qui découvra progressivement les zones sensibles du blond. Une main se fixa nonchalamment dans son cou, produisant un léger claquement sur sa peau dont la blancheur imitait la couleur de la neige les nuits d'hiver. Il l'embrassa précisément à cet endroit. Draco frissonna une fois de plus. La bouche d'Harry descendit un peu plus bas, jusqu'à son omoplate. Le pull du Serpentard gênaîtt toute progression alors le Gryffondor le lui retira sans plus tarder et le jeta sur le sol. Il se débarrassa aussi de son propre tee-shirt. Ils étaient torse nu. Contre toute attente, Draco ne se sentit pas à l'aise dans cette position. Jamais une telle situation ne l'avait déconcerté à ce point. Heureusement, la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité. Harry ne put détailler le corps face à lui.

Harry prit la main droite de Draco et la plaça sur son entrejambe. Le jeune Malfoy tira la navette de la fermeture éclair et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeans. Harry, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, fit descendre son pantalon au niveau de ses fesses, ce qui laissa le champ libre à Malfoy pour caresser sans difficulté son intimité. L'érection d'Harry était clairement perceptible à travers son caleçon. Si Draco n'avait jamais appris à toucher de pénis, excepté le sien, il n'hésita pas à prendre le sexe d'Harry dans sa main. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction quand le blond débuta la masturbation.

« Moins vite », supplia Harry.

Il bouillonnait d'impatience tandis que Draco restait sur la retenue. Un feu les consumait tous les deux. Les phalanges d'Harry saisirent la nuque de Malfoy. Il s'enivra du goût salé de cet échange de salive. Draco rompit le baiser et s'attaqua au torse du Gryffondor. Le corps d'Harry s'était modifié avec les années. Il était passé de la carrure du gringalet à celle d'un jeune homme en pleine forme physique. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Serpentard qui n'avait cessé de l'observer à Poudlard.

Harry mit un terme aux mouvements manuels de Draco sur son pénis et retira définitivement leur pantalon. Bien vite, les sous-vêtements suivirent.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus.

« J'ai envie de toi, Draco ».

Draco eut envie de lui répondre que c'était réciproque, qu'il avait envie d'Harry depuis un sacré bout de temps, de le pénétrer ou de le sentir en lui. Peu lui importait. Il était assoiffé et obsédé par le corps de l'Auror.

Harry se releva et se plaça derrière lui. Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité au blond, le Gryffondor le prépara à le recevoir. Il humidifia ses doigts avec sa propre salive et pénétra Draco avec en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Le jeune Malfoy, à quatre pattes, tint fermement les oreillers face à lui. La sensation qu'il ressentit n'était pas plaisante, ce fut même très inconfortable. Draco grimaça en sentant les doigts d'Harry se mouvoir à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Le rythme adopté et les baisers déposés sur sa peau n'atténuèrent pas son malaise. Et ce fut pire quand il se dit que celui qui s'apprêta à fusionner entièrement avec lui était Potter.

Harry attrapa les préservatifs laissés là au préalable et en revêtit un. Il embrassa une énième fois le cou de Draco avant de présenter son sexe à l'entrée de l'orifice dégoulinant de salive. Il mordilla l'oreille du blond et rentra progressivement à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Le jeune Malfoy se cambra et empêcha un juron de sortir de sa bouche. Il avait mal.

« Ça va ? S'enquit Harry avant de commencer les mouvements de bassin.

\- Impeccable, Potter. Comme sur un balai », articula Draco.

Harry ne fut pas dupe, mais ce qui compta le plus à ce moment furent son envie et son propre désir. Il plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de la taille du Serpentard et donna un premier coup de reins. Si la pression exercée sur son sexe lui donna beaucoup de plaisir, celui de Draco fut laissé-pour-compte. Et ce fut bien la première fois.

Il eut le souffle court et sa chevelure ne ressembla plus à rien. Ses jambes écartées tremblèrent sous la puissance des allers-retours d'Harry. Il éprouva de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur. Draco n'y était pas habitué, l'Auror ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'apprivoiser.

« Draco… Draco… Draco… », répéta inlassablement Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

Draco déglutit. Personne n'avait prononcé son prénom pendant un rapport sexuel. Personne n'avait prononcé son prénom de la sorte. Ce fut jouissif, le blond se sentit important aux yeux du brun. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'une telle litanie.

« Putain, tu m'excites énormément ».

Et puis Harry augmenta la cadence. Baigné par la puissance des va-et-vient, Draco chercha à tirer plaisir de cette souffrance qu'il espérait éphémère. Le brun accrocha ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire, voulant s'enfoncer toujours plus loin en lui. Draco grimaça puis sourit. Potter finirait-il par le tuer ? Plus il y pensa et plus il lui sembla que si son être ne finissait pas déchirer de l'intérieur, ce serait son cœur qui exploserait tôt ou tard. Comme une bombe à retardement.

Potter était un terroriste.

Et quand Harry vint en lui, Draco se sut perdu. Potter s'était infiltré dans son esprit, dans son cœur et dans son corps. C'en était fini de Draco Malfoy, dernier du nom.

Harry se retira, enleva le préservatif et le fit disparaître. Il remit son caleçon et s'allongea aux côtés de Draco spectateur.

« Si un jour, on m'avait dit qu'on ferait l'amour…

\- Potter, la ferme ! Ordonna Draco tandis que son cerveau se reconnectait à la réalité.

\- Tu étais plus docile i peine quelques secondes.

\- Docile, mon cul !

\- D'ailleurs, parlons-en… de ton cul. J'ignorais qu'il…

\- Rien du tout, Potter. Je suis peut-être nu, je te semble sans défense, mais continue à parler de mes fesses et je te jure que la dernière chose que tu verras sera un éclair vert.

\- C'est toi qui vois, mais c'était super ».

Génial. Draco n'avait absolument pas besoin d'une évaluation de leur performance, surtout qu'il avait été relégué au rôle du passif. Harry avait fait tout le travail. Il l'avait attiré à lui. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait déshabillé. Il l'avait pénétré. Draco s'était contenté d'attendre, de suivre puis de recevoir. Elles étaient loin les années Poudlard où il avait fait venir dans sa chambre de préfet les jeunes filles de toutes les maisons. Même des Poufsouffles.

Mais Potter n'était pas une jeune fille fraîchement dépucelée qui cherchait à coucher avec le Prince des Serpentards. Potter était son putain d'égal. C'était le seul qui avait su rentrer dans son jeu. Le seul dont l'abandon l'avait fait cruellement souffrir.

Draco se rhabilla. Harry resta allongé. Il reprenait son souffle.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Où ça ?

\- Jusque chez-toi, pardi.

\- Je pense pouvoir retrouver mon chemin tout seul, ça ira ».

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif, mais ne dit mot. Il était encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme et donc pas prêt à livrer bataille au jeune Malfoy. Il fit l'effort de se lever et de remettre le lit en ordre. Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- Je le ferai une fois rentré ».

Harry soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco rendait les choses si compliquées. Était-ce sa fierté de Serpentard ? Son sale caractère de Malfoy ? Ou avait-il commis un impair ? Au contraire, avait-il oublié de faire quelque chose qui aurait rendu le blond de meilleure humeur ? Réfléchir n'était pas ce pour quoi il était doué. C'était le truc d'Hermione et franchement, il ne se voyait pas confier à la jeune femme leur aventure. Certes, l'homosexualité d'un soir ne l'aurait pas choquée, mais elle ferait sans aucun doute la leçon à Harry pour avoir trompé Ginny. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas au courant pour cet acte de débauche, ni pour ses aventures avec deux jeunes femmes. Personne ne l'était, excepté les personnes concernées.

Personne d'autre ne devait savoir.

« C'est ici que nous nous quittons, commença Harry.

\- ¨Perspicace, Potter.

\- Draco…

\- Bonne soirée.

\- Oui, à toi aussi ».

Draco descendit les escaliers et dès qu'il fut sur le trottoir, il transplana sous le regard inquiet d'Harry.

Comme prévu, personne ne se trouva à la maison. Il retira ses vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et se plaça à l'intérieur de la cuve.

Ses émotions étaient partagées. Il était heureux d'avoir pu se lier intimement avec le survivant. Il était euphorique en repensant aux nombreux « Draco » susurrés par ce dernier. Il était extatique d'avoir fait jouir Harry. Cependant, il était attristé d'avoir cédé aussi facilement. Il était peiné de se dire qu'il n'était qu'une personne de plus avec laquelle Potter s'était mis à nu. Il souffrait de comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir.

Cependant, même si le sexe n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui, il le voulait encore. Et, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas laissé le Gryffondor indifférent.

 _Jeudi 1_ _er_ _décembre, terrasse d'un café_.

« Tu as quoi ? S'indigna Blaise Zabini qui lança des regards inquiets.

\- J'ai couché avec le survivant. Tu es devenu sourd, Blaise ?

\- Putain Draco, tu as fait l'amour avec Harry Potter, celui qui combattait Voldemort et ses partisans, celui qui a envoyé ton père en prison. C'est dégueulasse !

\- Dit de cette façon, ça l'est.

\- Et Pansy en dit quoi ?

\- Cette histoire ne la regarde pas et il va de soi que je compte sur ton silence.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de balancer les gens, aussi pernicieux soient-ils.

\- Cela me va droit au cœur, mon ami.

\- Tu étais drogué ?

\- De ? Non, Blaise !

\- Il t'a forcé ?

\- Je donne l'image de quelqu'un qui se laisse faire ?

\- A-t-il fait du chantage ?

\- Merlin, non ! Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison…

\- Tes parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.

\- Heureusement, ils ne sont plus de ce monde.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- À la seconde où il l'aurait su, mon père m'aurait lancé un _Avada Kadavra_ , expliqua Draco.

\- Non, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Potter a toujours su me faire sortir de mes gonds. Il m'a toujours rendu fou. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette rivalité était un puissant pilier pendant ma scolarité. Tout bougeait autour de moi, l'incertitude régnait en maîtresse, mais la haine de Potter ne disparut jamais. C'était un puissant repère dont je manquais cruellement dans ma vie.

\- Coquin !

\- Tu m'as écouté ?

\- T'en pinces pour Saint Potty », affirma Blaise tandis qu'il buvait son café sous le regard admirateur de jeunes moldues qui étaient tombées sous son charme.

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre et grimaça faisant comprendre son dégoût pour Potter, mais cela ne convainquit pas pour autant le jeune homme à la couleur de peau foncée. Draco rajouta un sucre à son chocolat chaud et se demanda s'il était réellement amoureux. Certes, il éprouvait des sentiments pour le binoclard, mais n'était-il pas surtout question de besoin et de désir ? L'acte sexuel était certainement une coucherie de plus pour le Gryffondor et le Serpentard détestait cette simple éventualité. Il avait accepté l'idée de donner du plaisir au brun et d'en recevoir de sa part, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Draco n'était pas friand du sexe sans sentiment. Autant se masturber un jour de pluie.

Blaise Zabini sourit de toutes ses dents aux jeunes demoiselles qui gloussaient à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il fut sur le point de se lever pour leur donner ses coordonnées téléphoniques, au cas où, quand le poing de Draco écrasa les biscuits qui accompagnaient les boissons chaudes. Blaise se ravisa donc et regarda les mains de son ami commettre le massacre des petites pâtisseries qu'il aurait bien englouties.

« Il m'agace !

\- C'est pas nouveau, déclara Blaise. Il t'a toujours agacé, et ce, depuis la première année à Poudlard. Je te pensais guéri de cette obsession.

\- Et comment aurais-je pu en être guéri ?

\- Après la mort du Lord noir. J'étais fermement convaincu que ton engouement malsain partirait avec la défaite des Mangemorts.

\- Engouement malsain… Je vois.

\- Tu refuses de dire que tu l'aimes alors j'ai décidé d'appeler votre attirance mutuelle de cette manière.

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire mon attirance. Ce n'est clairement pas réciproque. Tout du moins, pas assez pour qu'il soit à moi.

\- Il est attiré par toi. Tu es bien fait de ta personne, tu as un nom que le monde sorcier connaît et tu es riche. Qui ne serait pas attiré par toi ?

\- Potter se fiche pas mal de toutes ces qualités, affirma Draco pensif. Cela ne représente pas grand-chose à ses yeux.

\- Tu es aussi rusé, froid, calculateur, manipulateur, égoïste et snob, ajouta Blaise. Et j'en oublie, la liste est longue !

\- En d'autres termes, je suis l'incarnation du sale petit con méprisable pour lequel tout le monde a du mal à s'enticher. Je vais finir ma vie seul ou pire, avec Pansy…

\- Putain, la nuit avec Potter t'a complété déréglé ! Ce que je voulais dire par-là, Draco, c'est que personne d'autre que toi ne peut avoir Harry. Alors tu vas lever ton cul d'aristo de cette chaise, tu vas prendre un ou deux jours de congé et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de déprimer. Décompresse, défoule-toi, sors avec du beau monde. Trouve quelque-chose à faire, tu ne peux pas continuer à rester ainsi ».

Draco sourit et s'exécuta. Il se leva pour payer l'addition et revint vers son ancien camarade de classe.

« S'il s'avère qu'il ne veut vraiment pas de toi, sache que je me porte volontaire pour te réconforter, Draco.

\- C'est gentil, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire.

\- Quel dommage ! Toutefois, ma cheminette t'est toujours ouverte.

\- N'oublie pas de te protéger lors de ta prochaine orgie, sale vicieux », plaisanta Draco en regardant les Moldues qui se trémoussaient sur leur chaise.

Sans se retourner, il sut que le brun s'était levé pour séduire le groupe de femmes. Blaise était un tombeur qui couchait aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec des femmes, Sorciers ou pas. Étonnant pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi dans la haine à l'égard des individus de sang-mêlés et des Moldus. Néanmoins, quand il était question de son pénis, le Noir ne se posait pas un tas de questions inutiles et fonçait directement dans le tas.

Draco sourit et disparut.

 _Lundi 3 décembre, Ministère de la Magie_.

Hermione jura dans sa tête que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle venait en aide à Harry pour joindre Malfoy. Après cela, ils devraient se débrouiller seuls et il semblait que son meilleur ami avait trouvé une solution pour rester en contact avec le Serpentard sans éveiller les soupçons. Quoi d'autre que la technologie moldue pour passer inaperçu ? Il avait remis à la jeune femme un téléphone android destiné à Draco. Lui en possédait déjà un depuis plusieurs mois. L'utilisation ne poserait donc pas de problème de son côté, mais comment réagirait Pansy si elle venait à le découvrir ? Il n'en avait cure.

Harry avait enregistré le numéro de Malfoy sous un autre nom. Il prenait toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, revoir le blond et seuls les portables lui avaient semblés être la solution pour contourner leur problème de communication. Adieu hiboux, cheminettes et parchemins confiés à Hermione. Bonjour l'indépendance !

« Ça me paraît être une idée très foireuse, confia Draco quand il reçut le téléphone des mains de la jeune femme.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Hermione. Mais Harry n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Voilà quelque chose d'inhabituelle ! Potter qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

\- Pour rester en contact avec toi.

\- Devrais-je me sentir coupable ?

\- Seulement si tu comptes lui faire du mal.

\- Il relance. Il veut jouer alors je jouerai, justifia Draco tandis qu'il apprivoisait l'appareil technologique. Comment fonctionne cette… cette chose ?

\- Donne-moi ça, dit Hermoine. Tu appuies ici pour l'allumer et l'éteindre. Le mot de passe est inscrit sur cette feuille. Il y a un clavier pour écrire des messages ou composer un numéro de téléphone. Harry a déjà enregistré le sien dans ton répertoire. Tu colles le téléphone à ton oreille pour appeler. Pour le reste, tu comprendras bien assez vite.

\- Je répète ce que j'ai dit, c'est une idée foireuse.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à en faire part à Harry.

\- De quel nom m'a-t-il affublé ?

\- Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione cacha son rire en lui tournant le dos.

\- Quoi ?! Une sang-mêlée et laide qui plus est !

\- Justement, pour ne pas que Ginny ait à s'inquiéter…

\- Pansy trouverait cela très inquiétant si Bulstrode communiquait avec moi. D'ailleurs, qui ne trouverait pas cela dérangeant ?

\- Les gens normaux, je suppose. Ginny ne se sentirait pas menacée si elle savait que Millicent discutait avec Harry.

\- Pour ce que j'en dis…

\- Je trouve qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi, Malfoy. Bien plus qu'il n'en ferait pour ses proches. Il n'a pas envoyé d'hibou à Ginny lors de sa dernière mission, ni à personne d'autre, mais toi, tu es suffisamment spécial à ses yeux pour qu'il t'achète un téléphone.

\- Aurais-tu oublié comment je m'appelle ? Pas étonnant que Potter souhaite rester en contact avec moi…

\- Malfoy, sois sérieux deux minutes !

\- Je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle, Granger. Harry reste en contact avec moi parce qu'il a quelque chose à gagner. Et ce n'est certainement pas la promesse de me voir sourire tendrement un beau matin ».

Hermione rit jaune. Elle avait compris la phrase lourdement chargée de sous-entendus. Son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi avaient couché ensemble. Bien. Elle pria Merlin que Ron ne découvrît jamais cela et se promit de mourir en emportant un tel secret dans sa tombe. Elle était une amie fidèle. Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux de la compter dans ses rangs, pas seulement pour ses pouvoirs de sorcière.

« _Potter, j'ai reçu le téléphone. Plutôt astucieux pour un cerveau comme le tien, bien que tu éprouves le besoin de travestir mon identité. Aurais-tu un faible pour cette Bulstrode ? J'en ai des sueurs froides… Après tout, tu as toujours été attiré par les cas désespérés._

 _On se voit quand ?_

 _M._ ».

Harry sourit. C'était du Malfoy tout craché.

Décidément, il avait très envie de le revoir. Et le plus tôt possible.


	4. Les difficultés

Bonsoir - Bonjour à vous ! Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais c'était inévitable ahah J'ai beaucoup de travail avec la fac et j'ai rien fichu ces dernières semaines. Il faut ajouter à cela, l'absence de motivation pour écrire les chapitres. Cependant, rassurez-vous, je compte bien finir cette fanfiction. C'est mon pansement. Le dernier mot que je rédigerai va m'aider à clôturer une relation nocive et passer à autre chose. En attendant, j'y puise mon inspiration. C'était le moment gai, et non gay, de cette introduction.

J'ignore quelle sera la fin, mais si je devais rester fidèle aux sentiments éprouvés ces derniers mois, je dirais mal (sans drame, bien entendu). Toutefois, j'aime les fins heureuses ( _happy endings_ ) et je pense sincèrement que l'amour doit triompher. BOUGE TON CUL HARRY, MERDE !

Il est donc possible que je rédige deux fins. Je n'en sais rien...

Un gros merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, vous ignorez à quel point vous me mettez du baume au cœur. Vous donnez du sens à ma présence ici. Big up également à celles qui suivent ma fanfiction ou la mettent dans leur favori. Je vous embrasse fort !

 **Amlou** : Je peux comprendre ton désagréable ressenti pour Ginny, ce n'est pas un personnage que je porte dans mon cœur, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise dans cette histoire. Enfin, nous verrons... Bisous !

 **Brigitte26** : Il est tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux et d'ignorer un problème, en espérant que ce dernier s'évapore, plutôt que d'affronter la réalité pour prendre une décision. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ! Qui sait, Harry ne sera pas lâche ?

 **Angemewmew** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Samedi 10 décembre, chez Draco_.

« _Ces derniers jours, je n'ai plus envie de faire l'amour avec elle. Je rêve plutôt de toi. Quand je m'allonge sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, je pense à ton corps sur le mien. J'ai très chaud et tu n'es pas là._

 _Je reviens bientôt. Promis._ »

Draco était de merveilleuse humeur après avoir reçu le message d'Harry. Ils s'étaient revus depuis ce fameux mercredi du mois de novembre. Le Gryffondor, au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges, avait appris à se confier au Serpentard. Désormais, le blond en savait plus sur la vie de son ancien rival de Poudlard. Il connaissait ses habitudes, ses goûts, et même, son emploi du temps. Si Harry disait préférer le contact physique aux sms, il n'en demeurait pas moins accro à son téléphone qu'il ne lâchait pas lors des missions. Draco était le seul avec qui il ne cessait pas les échanges quotidiens après avoir quitté le sol anglais pour son travail d'Auror. Et le jeune Malfoy en rougissait de plaisir. Seul. Chez lui. Pas en public.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'ascendant sur Potter, de garder la main et d'être puissant. Il se sentait protégé. Il se pensait être le plus fort dans ce jeu dangereux. Il était convaincu de gagner tôt ou tard ce qu'il désirait depuis le départ.

Pourtant, tout cela n'était que le début de la partie.

Et si ce qu'il éprouvait n'était dû qu'à l'euphorie ressentie lorsque l'on découvrait quelqu'un. D'autant plus que Draco était du genre à se lasser très vite des autres. Les gens finissaient toujours par l'agacer ou le décevoir.

 _Quid_ de Pansy ?

Il la gardait pour se protéger des femmes qui voulaient l'approcher. Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, si ce n'était de l'affection forcée. Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence à force de la fréquenter, même si elle lui était autant indispensable qu'un mouchoir usagé.

Draco ne pourrait pas se lasser de Potter. C'était impossible. Potter, comme Blaise l'avait si bien remarqué, était une obsession. Draco éprouvait pour l'Auror un sentiment qu'il avait, de longues années durant, jugé absurde et complètement incompatible avec son idéologie. Cependant, ce sentiment avait fini par s'imposer à sa conscience et il n'avait pu le refouler. Et pourtant, il avait tenté de chasser à de maintes reprises cette émotion qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il se querellait autrefois avec Potter dans les murs du château. Il avait consulté un certain nombre d'ouvrages sur la question. Il avait même fini par chercher la solution dans la Magie noire.

Il ne trouva rien. Rien qui ne pouvait expliquer l'affolement de con cœur quand il était face à lui, le réchauffement de son bas-ventre quand il croisait son regard, l'accélération de sa respiration quand ils se touchaient et cette sorte de mélancolie dans laquelle il était prisonnier une fois le soir arrivé. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas victime d'un sortilège.

C'était simple. Draco était incontestablement amoureux de Saint Potter.

Harry finirait-il par se lasser de lui ? La réponse était moins certaine. Le brun était connu pour son audace, son courage et sa force, mais Draco le savait également inconstant, peureux et faible. Même si Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins prévisible, Draco ignorait la raison pour laquelle il faisait l'amour avec lui. Certes, on l'avait toujours trouvé là où on l'avait attendu. Cependant, le Gryffondor en avait plus qu'assez de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il était sorti des sentiers battus. Il avait trompé sa copine avec trois personnes différentes, dont Draco qui n'aurait jamais soupçonné Harry d'infidélité.

Potter, une fois de plus, l'avait surpris. Et il pouvait encore le faire, mais de quelle façon ?

Draco avait l'habitude de jouer avec les gens comme s'ils étaient les vulgaires pions d'un jeu de stratégie. Pourtant, cette fois, il était sur l'échiquier, prêt à se sacrifier pour l'avoir.

Qu'en était-il pour Harry ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Quel était son objectif ?

Draco devait savoir. Cela devenait vital.

Son prénom susurré au creux de l'oreille avant d'être franchement prononcé. Ses doigts se raccrochant aux siens. Son être s'enfonçant profondément dans son corps. La sueur, la salive et le sperme. Draco aimait tout chez Harry : ses mèches de cheveux qui devenaient plus folles en sa présence, sa manière de fermer les yeux quand il était sur le point de jouir, les spasmes de son corps, la façon dont s'ouvrait et se fermait sa bouche… Malfoy aurait pu faire une liste. Elle était excessivement longue puisqu'il faisait attention à tous les petits détails.

Draco avait l'impression d'être aimé, du moins pendant leurs ébats. Était-ce illusoire ? Une chose était sûre, une fois l'acte terminé, Harry était moins chaleureux. Il le considérait même comme l'un de ses amis, ce que détestait le blond. C'était ne pas reconnaître sa singularité et le mettre au même rang que les proches de Potter. Peut-être aurait-il été flatté par son amitié quelques années auparavant. Il n'en était pas sûr.

Et puis, un soir, quelques jours avant Noël, Harry le prit dans ses bras avant de lui dire au revoir. Draco n'avait jamais été serré de la sorte. C'était sincère, ce n'était pas sexuel. Il en fut déboussolé. Comment interpréter le geste ? Harry n'était pas intime avec lui une fois habillé, mais il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Draco s'était senti important. Et même s'il s'était promis de ne pas faillir, de contrôler ses émotions, il manqua de flancher ce soir-là.

 _Vendredi 23 décembre, chez Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley._

Harry était particulièrement fatigué. Sa mission avait été un désastre : non seulement, il n'avait pas réussi pas à capturer un simple Mangemort en cavale, mais, de plus, Ron, son coéquipier temporaire, avait été gravement blessé au torse. Heureusement, Harry avait dévié la trajectoire du sort lancé par le criminel sorcier de sorte que le cœur ne fut pas touché. S'il n'avait pas été présent, son meilleur ami ne serait pas rentré vivant, mais allongé dans un cercueil. Suite à cette blessure, Harry décida de mettre un terme à leur mission et de le ramener pour se faire soigner en Angleterre. Hermione l'avait remercié à plusieurs reprises d'avoir protégé son cher époux. Elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante.

Ron, il fallait le dire, était revenu dans un piteux état, mais les Médicomages s'étaient montrés plutôt optimistes quant à sa guérison. Comme Harry s'en était douté, aucun point vital n'avait été touché au cours de l'attaque. Il était soulagé. Il n'avait pas totalement échoué.

Ginny l'ayant rejoint à l'hôpital Ste Magouste, Harry se garda d'envoyer un message à Draco. De toute façon, il n'était pas en état de s'amuser. Il avait le moral au fond des chaussettes. Seule la présence de Malfoy aurait pu lui apporter un moment de répit et de réconfort, mais il n'était pas question de faire faux bond à la rousse. Elle le surveillait. Elle le tenait bien fermement entre ses mains.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans leur grand appartement après avoir promis à Ron de revenir le voir dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer depuis son retour. Il était sale.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Ginny le suivit du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent très rapidement sur l'Android laissé par mégarde par son compagnon. Tandis que l'eau coulait, elle se saisit de l'appareil et le déverrouilla aussi facilement qu'elle faisait des passes au _Quidditch_.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Harry passait le plus clair de son temps à envoyer des messages à Millicent Bulstrode, une élève de Serpentard repoussante au possible. De mémoire, elle n'avait jamais aperçu Harry et Millicent avoir une discussion. Rectification, elle n'avait jamais vu son cher et tendre tenir une conversation amicale voire cordiale avec un élève de cette maudite maison. Encore moins avec une femme…

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? S'était-elle métamorphosée depuis le temps ? S'était-elle embellie ? Elle lut le dernier message envoyé par le brun :

« _Elle n'aime pas le sexe. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu me demandes si je suis heureux ? Je peux te répondre que je ne suis pas malheureux. À vrai dire, je suis habitué à cette situation_ ».

Ginny rougit de colère. Elle était certaine que la personne dont Harry et Millicent parlaient n'était autre qu'elle. Et ça la fit sortir de ses gonds. Elle s'apprêta à poursuivre sa lecture quand elle entendit Harry débouler de la salle de bain. Il lui arracha brutalement le téléphone des mains.

Il avait eu un pressentiment dans la douche, un mauvais et il s'était rappelé avoir laissé son portable à la vue de Ginny. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'essuyer et était sorti en trombe de la douche pour éviter le pire. Trop tard.

« Je t'interdis de fouiller dans mon téléphone, asséna Harry à moitié trempé. C'est personnel.

\- Je vois ça, dit Ginny en serrant les dents.

\- Tu as lu quoi ?

\- Ta conversation intime avec Millicent. Je ne te savais pas aussi proche d'elle. Tu couches avec ?

\- Tout de suite les conclusions hâtives… Absolument pas, répliqua Harry.

\- Alors pourquoi lui raconter ta vie sexuelle ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Cela ne se fait pas !

\- Tu n'en aurais rien à faire si je parlais de sexe avec Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, Ron est mon frère et non une sale connasse prête à tout pour baiser avec mon futur époux.

\- Je ne compte pas coucher avec elle, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je me fais humilier par la personne que j'aime, gronda Ginny en le fusillant du regard. Et tu n'en as que faire !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emportes pour si peu, je ne fais que discuter de…

\- Notre vite sexuelle ! D'ailleurs, parlons-en ! Je refuse peut-être de te toucher, je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure copine qui soit, mais qui ne fait que m'éviter lorsqu'il est de retour ? Qui ne m'écrit plus une fois parti ? Qui n'en a rien à faire de moi ? Un indice, la personne se trouve dans cette pièce.

\- Tu exagères, Ginny. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

\- Et tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître tes torts, Harry, dit-elle en pleurant.

La rousse quitta le salon dans un sanglot. Elle se réfugia dans le lit pour y pleurer. Harry se sentit coupable et peiné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ginny passa le reste de la soirée seule, les yeux remplis de larmes. Ce fut pareil le lendemain matin.

Harry ne dormit pas non plus. Il était fautif, mais il ne mesurait pas l'ampleur de ses actes. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa petite-amie. Elle n'avait lu que des messages idiots envoyés à Malfoy quand il s'était ennuyé ou quand il avait souhaité se changer les idées. Rien de grave. Certes, il avait anticipé l'incompréhension de la rousse, mais il avait sous-estimé sa susceptibilité.

La réaction de Ginny aurait été plus volcanique et moins larmoyante s'il n'avait pas dissimulé l'identité de Draco. L'affront aurait été terrible.

Même s'il jugeait le comportement de Ginny disproportionné, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et, pire que tout, la savoir malheureuse.

Aux alentours de midi, il vint la rejoindre dans la chambre et discuta longuement avec elle. Il lui rappela qu'il n'aimait qu'elle et qu'aucune autre femme ne pouvait changer cela. Il lui promit aussi de passer plus de temps avec elle et il réserva une table pour deux dans un restaurant de Londres.

Plus tard, il envoya un message à Draco pour le prévenir de la tournure des événements et lui expliquer pourquoi il fallait dorénavant espacer leurs échanges, du moins pendant un certain temps.

Draco avait souri nerveusement en lisant le sms. Il avait senti le coup venir. Il s'était douté qu'Harry, à force de prendre des précautions inutiles, finirait pas se faire prendre. Au moins, son honneur était sauf. La jeune femme ignorait tout de la supercherie et Potter semblait avoir réussi à lui faire rappeler ses sentiments pour elle.

Alors Draco les imagina en plein acte charnel.

Il en eut la nausée.

Décidément, il n'avait pas la situation en main.

 _Lundi 26 décembre, chez Draco_.

« Il est toujours en couple avec elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle ne l'a pas quitté ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est son problème. Elle préfère fermer les yeux plutôt que voir la vérité en face. Les messages montrent clairement que, Potter et Toi-Alias-Millicent, vous entretenez une relation adultère. Elle croit à ses mensonges. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Draco.

\- Je me fiche bien des états d'âme de la belette. Nous parlons d'une Weasley, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'important.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Interrogea Blaise assis près de la cheminée.

\- Potter veut prendre du recul.

\- Si tu veux savoir, je trouve sa décision plutôt réfléchie pour un Gryffondor. Il vaut mieux freiner vos ardeurs plutôt que de vous faire prendre, non ?

\- J'ai bien envie de te répondre que je me fiche de me faire prendre et que je veux Potter, mais je vais m'abstenir.

\- Tu ne gardes plus la tête froide. C'est bien dommage.

\- Je l'ai aussi remarqué.

\- Changeons de sujet, dit le jeune homme noir. Parlons du mariage de Theodore !

\- Pansy ne fait que ça.

\- Elle a donc dû te dire que la cérémonie se déroulera le 7 janvier.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! S'exclama Draco sur un ton faussement enjoué. Je vais me forcer à sourire à une masse de personnes qui m'indiffère.

\- N'oublie pas ton petit-ami Gryffondor et ses acolytes… Ils y seront également.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Potter sera au fin fond de l'Afrique…

\- Il a déjà posé ses jours de congé.

\- Génial, une confrontation avec le balafré en public.

\- Comme autrefois.

\- Le bon vieux temps.

\- Quelle attitude vas-tu adopter ?

\- Je serai froid et distant, se convainquit Draco. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne vais pas sauter sur lui au détour d'un couloir.

\- Sauvons les apparences…

\- Comme tu dis ».

Blaise ne répondit pas. Il était attristé pour son ami qui se ramollissait à vue d'œil. Encore quelques semaines et il était certain de le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Draco avait le moral en dents-de-scie et ses moments de déprime étaient les moins faciles à supporter. Ainsi, il ravalait sa fierté de Malfoy et, pire encore, sa détermination de Serpentard. Blaise ne devait sa présence dans l'appartement du blond uniquement à ces instants de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas la joie.

Draco se redressa subitement sur son fauteuil. Le portable venait de vibrer, était-ce Potter ? Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il regarda l'écran et sourit. C'était bien lui. Son cœur rata un battement, une fois de plus. Blaise ne manqua pas une miette du changement d'attitude de son ami. Le sourire du jeune Malfoy s'allongea davantage après avoir lu le message. Il reposa le téléphone loin de lui. Blaise, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, soupira. Son ami était indubitablement amoureux. Et de Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

« De bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Potter m'annonce qu'il ne pourra pas venir me voir avant l'année prochaine.

\- C'est-à-dire dans quelques jours, conclut-il.

\- Après le mariage de Nott, ajouta Draco.

\- Et ça a l'air de te rendre heureux. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre…

\- Potter veut me voir et il s'excuse de ne pas être disponible avant janvier.

\- Effectivement, c'est génial ! Ironisa Blaise.

\- Cela me laisse du temps pour préparer un plan d'attaque.

\- Tu as déjà perdu depuis longtemps, si tu veux savoir. Tu avais perdu avant de te lancer dans ce jeu avec Harry.

\- La partie n'est pas finie.

\- Ça promet d'être électrique le 7 janvier.

\- Exactement.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, je ne souhaite pas tomber sur vous deux en pleine sodomie dans les toilettes ou je ne sais où.

\- Quelle imagination fertile, Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Contrairement à toi, je sais me tenir. Personne ne peut te détrôner en matière de lubricité et de débauche, Blaise.

\- Je te remercie de le reconnaître ».

Draco se leva et partit dans la cuisine se préparer un thé.

« Tu viendras avec moi trouver une tenue pour la cérémonie ? En tant que témoin, je me dois d'être parfait.

\- Ce ne sera pas difficile, concéda le jeune homme noir. Le prince des Serpentards risque d'éclipser les futurs mariés ».

Draco revient dans le salon avec une tasse fumante.

« Merci d'être là et de me soutenir.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de ça entre nous. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je me fiche des risques que les autres encourent, y compris Pansy. Je me soucie uniquement de toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi ».

Draco fut touché. Il n'était pas si mal entouré que ça. Qui donc pouvait se vanter d'avoir autour de lui un ami comme Blaise ? Un ami qui ne le jugeait pas, un ami qui savait garder un secret ? Pas grand monde.

 _Lundi soir, chez les Granger-Weasley_.

Hermione leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle fit répéter son meilleur ami.

« Je vais demander Ginny en mariage.

\- Je pensais que c'était chose faite.

\- Non, nous avions seulement évoqué l'idée de nous marier. Je n'ai pas plié le genou devant elle.

\- C'est ce que tu comptes faire, t'agenouiller ?

\- J'y compte bien. Ginny est assez fleur bleue, comme toutes les femmes. Si je me tenais devant elle, une bague dans la main, elle n'aurait plus de doute sur notre relation.

\- Et c'est ce qui motive ta demande ?

\- J'y pensais déjà depuis un moment. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai sans doute jamais.

\- En as-tu envie ?

\- Je ne sais plus, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'elle désire.

\- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tes envies passent avant celles de Ginny, déclara doucement Hermione. Je ne me suis pas mariée à Ron pour lui faire plaisir et inversement, il ne l'a pas fait pour me prouver quoi que ce soit. On se marie par amour, pas par obligation. C'est bien plus qu'un simple engagement.

\- Sans doute, mais ma décision est prise, affirma le brun.

\- Tu comprends que, une fois marié, tu devras cesser cette relation avec Draco.

\- Il n'y a rien avec Malfoy.

\- Oh, Harry ! Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. Je sais que tu le vois depuis quelques semaines.

\- Tu ne sais rien, Hermione.

\- Je sais que Draco passe le plus clair de son temps à regarder son téléphone au lieu de trier des dossiers. Je sais aussi qu'il est amorphe quand tu n'es pas là, mais excité la veille de ton retour. Enfin, je sais qu'il crève d'amour pour toi, mais que t'es trop égocentré pour t'apercevoir que tu fais souffrir les gens qui t'aiment.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que les gens ressentent pour moi. Je n'y peux rien si Malfoy m'aime, ce dont je doute profondément.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Tu arrêterais de jouer avec lui si tu avais du plomb dans la cervelle. Tu arrêterais aussi de mentir à Ginny. Enfin, tu arrêterais d'être dans le déni, dit Hermione sur le ton de la colère.

\- Je le répète, ma décision est prise et cette discussion est à présent terminée. Passe le bonjour à Ron de ma part ».

Harry s'en alla en claquant la porte de la maison. Hermione voyait rouge. Son mari à l'hôpital, le Ministre de la Magie qui la surchargeait de travail et son meilleur ami qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle gérait bien trop de choses à la fois : boulot, enfants, maison, sentiments d'Harry sans oublier tout ce qu'elle cachait à son époux. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

« Beaucoup trop de charge mentale, je vais finir par craquer ».

Harry se rendit dans une bijouterie de la ville accompagné de Neville Longdubat, professeur de botanique à Poudlard. C'était le seul qui lui était apparu de bonne compagnie pour accomplir cette corvée : trouver la bague de fiançailles parfaite pour Ginny. Il devait l'épouser au plus vite pour se libérer d'un poids.

« Bienvenu messieurs, dit chaleureusement la propriétaire de la bijouterie. Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Harry tandis qu'il marchait dans le commerce.

\- Très bien. Je reste tout de même à votre disposition, ajouta la jeune femme ».

Neville lui sourit faiblement. Harry n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Le professeur s'en était aperçu dès les premières paroles échangées avec son ancien camarade de dortoir. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Il savait que son ami n'était pas du genre à se confier. Il était tout de même flatté d'avoir été appelé pour l'aider à trouver une bague.

La bijouterie était spacieuse et tapissée de rouge. Les présentoirs se pressaient contre les murs. Il n'était pas les seuls à fureter entre les allées à la recherche du saint Graal.

« Tu as une idée en tête ? Une bague que tu avais déjà repérée ?

\- Pour être tout à fait franc, non. Je pensais prendre la première qui me serait présentée, mais je doute que ce soit la méthode idéale.

\- J'en doute également, déclara Neville qui lorgnait sur le prix des bijoux. Il y a bien une bague qui, quand tu la verras, te fera penser à elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Ginny ! Qui d'autre ?

\- J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

\- Je l'ai remarqué.

\- Désolé. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, je me suis disputée avec Hermione, expliqua Harry qui s'arrêta devant un des présentoirs. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord au sujet de... Enfin, voilà. Tu la connais.

\- Je vois, répondit Neville qui ignorait tout du motif de la querelle entre ses amis ».

Harry s'intéressa à trois bagues. Chacun des anneaux était surmonté par un diamant dont seul la taille différait d'un modèle à l'autre. Et le prix avec.

« Tu penses quoi de celles-ci, dit Harry en désignant les trois bagues.

\- J'aime bien, mais tu ne penses pas que l'avis d'une femme serait plus approprié ?

\- Je suis en froid avec Hermione et Luna est assez occupée. Il est hors de question que je demande à Molly ou bien à une de mes collègues de travail. Ron, même s'il ne se trouve pas en état, n'aurait pas été des plus utiles pour une tâche telle que celle-ci.

\- Je crois que les femmes aiment les diamants.

\- Je le pense aussi, du moins je l'espère. Le prix n'est pas un problème, je ne sais pas quelle taille conviendrait le mieux. Je ne veux pas que cela fasse trop grossier sur son doigt ni que la bague passe inaperçue.

\- Alors choisis celle au milieu. Ça me paraît être un bon compromis.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, dit l'Auror en souriant. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'acheter et faire ma demande à Ginny.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Le plus tôt possible.

\- Tu feras ta demande dans un restaurant ? Ou bien chez vous ?

\- Je déteste me donner en spectacle. Je ferai ça en rentrant, juste après.

\- Tu sembles vouloir t'en débarrasser. Y aurait-il un problème ? Tenta Neville.

\- Absolument pas. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes », dit Harry qui venait de faire signe à la vendeuse qui les avait accueillis.

Celle-ci hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait remarqué l'appel d'Harry. Elle était occupée avec d'autres clients à la caisse. Neville en profita pour détailler son ami des pieds à la tête. Il était habillé négligemment pour quelqu'un qui comptait faire sa demande juste après l'achat de la bague : jean troué, chaussures usées et tee-shirt délavé. C'était ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter les jours où il restait chez lui, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Si Neville devait demander la main de celle qu'il aimait, il s'y serait pris autrement.

Il aurait acheté la bague bien avant le jour J. Il aurait pris le temps de se renseigner sur les pierres précieuses, sur leur signification, leur rareté, leur couleur… Tout un tas d'informations que son ami avait oublié, sciemment ou pas, de prendre en considération. Ensuite, il aurait réservé un endroit particulier pour y emmener la personne de ses pensées. Il se serait mis sur son trente-et-un : pantalon et veste de _smoking_ noir (l'élue de son cœur était de sang-mêlé), une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Bien sûr, il aurait pris la peine de bien se coiffer et de se parfumer.

Et Harry ne s'était pas rendu chez un coiffeur depuis des lustres à en juger par le nid d'oiseau qui était perché sur son crâne. Il ne s'était pas non plus parfumé. Neville pouvait même dire qu'il ne s'était douché de la journée. Harry était négligé.

« Monsieur a-t-il choisi ?

\- Celle-ci, dit Harry en pointant une bague du doigt.

\- Excellent choix, monsieur ».

Harry suivit la vendeuse. Neville le regarda de loin régler son achat et ils sortirent ensemble de la bijouterie. Ils furent accueillis par une pluie torrentielle qui s'abattit soudainement sur eux. Neville remonta le col de son pardessus alors qu'Harry se retrouvait au dépourvu. Il aurait aimé marcher un peu seul avant de transplaner chez lui, mais la météo en avait décidé autrement.

« Je vais te laisser. C'était sympa de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici.

\- Avec plaisir, Harry. Je suis heureux pour toi et j'ai hâte de venir à votre mariage.

\- On te tiendra au courant.

\- Salue Ginny de ma part. À bientôt ! ».

L'Auror tenait dans sa main droite l'écrin dans lequel était conservée précieusement la bague de fiançailles. À sa gauche, il y avait la Tamise. Il eut soudainement envie de jeter le bijou dans le fleuve, de disparaître de l'Angleterre, d'être à l'autre bout de la planète. Vivre loin de ceux qu'il connaissait, loin de l'agitation et du monde civilisé. Loin de tout. Il avait envie de s'échapper, de fuir, de partir. Il n'avait plus envie de se justifier ni d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui qui avait tout pour être heureux ne l'était pas ?

Il était un puissant sorcier, celui qui avait-vaincu-le-lord-noir, celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre et celui qui aujourd'hui encore luttait pour un monde meilleur. Il était aussi entouré d'êtres formidables, dont une petite-amie qui l'attendait patiemment à la maison et ne lui reprochait pas ses absences. Il avait les meilleurs amis du monde, des êtres en qui il avait confiance et à qui il pouvait s'en remettre. Certes, il n'avait plus de parents, mais il ne manquait pas d'amour et d'affection. Bien au contraire, il lui arrivait d'étouffer sous les baisers, les câlins et autres expressions d'attention.

C'était trop.

Et pourtant, il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Il était en manque de quelque chose de complètement différent.

Il avait besoin d'une expérience diamétralement opposée.

L'ancien Harry aurait probablement fait face au problème. Il l'aurait solutionné. Et s'il en était venu à la conclusion que seul un départ améliorerait sa vie, il serait parti. Cependant, le nouvel Harry, celui qui avait vaincu, avait peur. Le nouvel Harry préférerait souffrir plutôt que de prendre une décision radicale. Le nouvel Harry était perdu.

Des mains étaient tendues, mais il les refusait toutes.

Alors Harry fit la seule chose qu'il savait réconfortante, il rentra chez lui.

Ginny s'était adoucie depuis l'épisode des messages. Étrangement, elle ne doutait pas d'Harry. Elle était convaincue de sa fidélité. Harry avait juste eu à lui payer un restaurant pour lui faire sortir Millicent/Draco de la tête. Désormais, elle était concentrée sur ses entraînements de _Quidditch_. Son esprit était aussi occupé par l'hospitalisation de son frère. Le contexte était favorable à l'Auror.

« Déjà rentré ?

\- Neville te passe le bonjour, dit Harry en attrapant la serviette qu'elle lui tendait pour sécher ses cheveux.

\- Il sera présent au mariage de Nott ?

\- C'est un des garçons d'honneur.

\- J'ai hâte de le revoir ».

Harry stressait. Il savait que Ginny répondrait oui à la question qu'il était sur le point de lui poser, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il en avait mal au ventre. Il était mal à l'aise et la rousse s'en rendit compte.

« Tout va bien ? ».

Harry ouvrit son poing et elle comprit. Il présenta l'écrin à la hauteur de ses yeux et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Enfin.

« Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui, sans aucune hésitation ».

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry se laissa faire. Avec un peu de chance, la joie de sa fiancée serait contagieuse. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il soit, lui aussi, transporté par l'euphorie.

À cet instant, il pensa à Malfoy.

Et si Hermione avait raison ?

 _Vendredi 31 décembre, Ministère de la Mag_ ie.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, courait un peu partout. Elle regarda sa montre et déglutit. Ron, fraîchement rentré de Ste Magouste, l'attendait à la maison depuis plus d'une heure avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Et c'était tout ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle était épuisée, elle rêvait uniquement de repos pour le dernier jour de l'année, mais son mari en avait décidé autrement. Ron étant en convalescence, Hermione n'avait pas pu lui refuser un repas en famille…

Elle sprinta pour remettre à temps un dernier dossier dans le casier du Ministre. Elle croisa en chemin Draco qui, contrairement à elle, ne semblait pas pressé de quitter le Ministère. Malgré elle, elle lui lança un regard de compassion. Le jeune sorcier l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Harry.

« Tu sais, même s'il est en congé, Harry ne nous rend pas visite régulièrement.

\- Granger, tu en sais plus que tu ne le prétends. Que se passe-t-il avec Potter ?

\- Je suis désolée, Draco, souffla Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je ne peux rien te dire si ce n'est que tu devrais essayer de te passer de lui.

\- Me passer de Potter ? Je ne suis pas un camé accro à sa drogue. Potter est juste un divertissement, un très bon divertissement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le spectacle est bientôt terminé. Je serais toi, je trouverais un substitut ».

Hermione s'en alla. Malfoy resta planté au beau milieu du couloir, tentant vainement d'analyser chaque mot qu'il venait d'échanger avec sa collègue.

« Un substitut à Potter ? ».

Non seulement, ce n'était pas envisageable, mais, cerise sur le pompon, ce n'était pas possible. Personne sur cette maudite Terre, qui plus est dans le monde sorcier, n'arrivait à la cheville du Survivant.

Et puis, par la barbe de Merlin, pour quelle raison devait-il trouver un remplaçant à Potter ? Harry était un adulte, certes peu responsable, mais il était en âge de prendre lui-même des décisions. Personne d'autre que lui ne mettrait fin à leurs échanges.

Était-ce de sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait menacer cette relation bancale ? Non, Draco n'avait fait aucun pas de travers. Il était le parfait amant, celui dont on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser sous le coup d'une pulsion.

Et là, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Seule une personne d'influence aurait le pouvoir de mettre un terme à tout cela. Seule une femme ferait de l'ombre à Draco. Seule Ginny pourrait menacer leur liaison. Quelle décision inconsciente Potter avait-il prise ?

« Salope ! ».

Il serra les poings.

Il bouillonna de colère.

Il creva de haine.


	5. L'amertume

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

La fin des cours approchant, mon rythme d'écriture (peut-on parler de rythme ?) sera moins régulier. Le chapitre suivant n'est toujours pas rédigé, mais, rassurez-vous, je compte bien m'y mettre (tôt ou tard). Je voue un culte au dieu de la procrastination...

En attendant, voici le chapitre 5 (je malmène mon petit Draco et ce n'est que le début, ne me haïssez pas - Harry aura aussi droit à la même chose).

Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews

 **LoupSpell** : Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier le chapitre précédent. J'ai été plus rapide cette fois-ci ! J'ai aussi envie de secouer Harry (comment ça, c'est moi l'auteure de cette fanfic?). Tu vas devoir patienter encore un peu pour voir si les choses évoluent positivement... Bisous :)

 **Amlou** : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous :)

* * *

 _7 janvier, Chez les Granger-Weasley_

Hermione, une fois de plus, courait dans tous les sens. Molly et Arthur n'étaient toujours pas venus chercher Rose et Hugo. Ils étaient en retard de deux minutes. Les enfants regardaient leur mère affolée ranger le salon. Ils avaient laissé traîner dans la pièce un certain nombre de leurs affaires, ce qui avait provoqué la colère de la jeune femme. Ron, bien qu'ayant été doté par la nature d'une intelligence moyenne, n'avait pas encore descendu les escaliers. Il attendait patiemment dans la chambre conjugale que sa femme se calmât. Et cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver si ses parents prenaient leur temps pour récupérer leurs petits-enfants.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était plutôt satisfait de sa tenue brillamment choisie par sa femme. Hermione avait du goût. Il était loin le Ron Weasley affublé de la terrible robe de sorcier envoyée par sa mère pour se rendre au bal de quatrième année à Poudlard. Aucune fanfreluche, aucune couleur démodée, aucune odeur suspicieuse. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon à pinces et une veste de costume rubis. La couleur ne jurait aucunement avec le roux de ses cheveux, bien au contraire, elle les mettait parfaitement en valeur. Il était classe pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

« Pas mal le costume, dit une voix derrière lui ».

Ron sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne entrer dans sa chambre. Il sourit et se retourna en ouvrant grand les bras.

« Ginny !

\- Désolée de te déranger pendant ta séance de narcissisme, déclara la jeune femme en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Harry et moi venons tout juste d'arriver.

\- Il est en bas ?

\- Avec les enfants et Hermione.

\- Toutes mes félicitations pour l'officialisation de vos fiançailles, dit Ron en la serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis convaincu ».

La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête pour ne pas contredire son frère. Elle aussi était certaine d'être la seule femme capable de rendre heureux Harry, mais le jeune homme était plutôt distant depuis plusieurs jours. Elle espérait cela passager.

« Fais-moi voir ta bague ! ».

Elle ne se fit pas prier et tendit gracieusement sa main vers lui. Ron observa avec admiration le bijou choisi par son meilleur ami. Harry n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. L'anneau délicat ornait plutôt bien son doigt fin et le diamant brillait de mille feux. Il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer sur la main de sa sœur. Si Ron en avait eu les moyens, c'était précisément le genre de bague qu'il aurait acheté à Hermione pour faire sa demande en mariage. Quand bien même, il était heureux pour sa sœur, incroyablement heureux de la savoir avec son meilleur ami.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce-pas ? Les autres joueuses de l'équipe en sont folles de jalousie.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas, mais j'avoue qu'elle est plutôt époustouflante, mais celle qui la porte l'est davantage ».

Ginny rougit du compliment. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de son frère de la flatter de la sorte, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre même si elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Un jour peut-être…

Ginny était un des témoins du mariage de Theodore Nott. Elle portait une robe dorée similaire à celle qu'elle avait mise au Terrier lorsque Fleur et Bill s'étaient dits oui. Sa carrure ne s'était pas modifiée depuis, excepté qu'elle avait gagné en muscles. Elle était plus athlétique, moins flasque. Elle s'était aussi bonifiée. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué et le lui faisait savoir, à l'exception d'Harry.

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te féliciter pour tes fiançailles, Harry, dit Hermione en nettoyant une tâche particulièrement tenace sur le nez d'Hugo.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes félicitations, il marqua une pause. Je n'en ai pas besoin tout court.

\- Je ne t'encouragerai pas à progresser sur le chemin qui te mènera à ta perte.

\- Rien que ça ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de grossir le trait, Hermione ?

\- Au contraire, mais tu as fait ton choix et j'espère que tu sauras en mesurer les conséquences. Tu seras bientôt marié. Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? Tu auras à t'occuper d'une femme, la tienne, vous aurez un jour des enfants et un tout autre rythme de vie. En somme, c'est le début des vraies responsabilités, celles que l'on ne peut pas fuir parce que c'est ça la vie d'adulte, Harry. C'est faire face aux difficultés et ne pas tourner le dos dès qu'on en a l'occasion. Tu ne pourras plus te réfugier dans les bras de Draco sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Du chantage, Hermione ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, mais ne fonce pas tête baissée vers les ennuis. Ron et moi ne pouvons plus t'aider comme autrefois, et ce, même si nous le voulions.

\- Je préfère m'occuper seul de ma vie privée si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Pour ce que j'en dis…

\- N'en parlons plus aujourd'hui. J'ai pris une décision et je m'y tiendrai.

\- Sache, malgré tout, que je serai toujours là pour toi, Harry.

\- Merci ».

Ce fut précisément le moment choisi par Molly et Arthur pour apparaître subitement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, répandant au passage de la suie dans le salon de leur belle-fille qui sourit difficilement. Molly était cernée et son mari un peu plus courbé chaque jour. Ils vieillissaient, mais ils ne manquaient pas d'énergie, particulièrement la belle-mère d'Hermione qui courut tout droit vers ses petits-enfants.

« Rose ! Hugo ! Venez embrasser votre mamie ! ».

Hugo recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un bisou baveux sur la joue droite, mais le regard réprobateur lancé par sa mère le dissuada de refuser l'affection de sa grand-mère. Il s'avança à contrecœur vers elle tandis qu'Arthur saluait Harry par une poignée de main. Le jeune homme regardait d'un œil amusé son neveu s'essuyer le visage avec la manche de son pull avant d'être, à son tour, happé par les bras de Molly qui le serra exagérément comme à son habitude.

« J'espère ne pas avoir sali ton beau costume, Harry chéri, dit-elle en cherchant du regard son unique fille.

\- Ça devrait aller. Ginny est à l'étage avec Ron, anticipa le jeune sorcier.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, espéra Hermione. Nous devrions déjà être partis depuis un bon quart d'heure…

\- Excuse-nous pour le retard, répliqua la grand-mère en prenant place sur le canapé. Arthur s'est trouvé un nouveau passe-temps. Il collectionne les magazines moldus qu'il lit en cachette dans le jardin.

\- Pas du tout ! Je… Je lisais un rapport du Ministère de la Magie sur la confiscation d'ifaunes ensorcelés.

\- iPhone, reprit Hermione en prenant son sac à main laissé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'est un genre de téléphone portable utilisé par les Moldus pour communiquer entre eux.

\- C'est fascinant. Leur monde est fascinant !

\- Tu lisais des magazines moldus et tu n'as pas vu le temps défilé, rien à voir avec le travail ».

Harry s'interrogea sur le contenu des publications que son futur beau-père pouvait lire en cachette puis il s'intéressa subitement à tout autre chose quand des idées lubriques lui traversèrent l'esprit. Arthur n'était pas du genre à consommer ce genre de choses. Il devait s'agir d'une revue sur les voitures ou bien les nains de jardins. Tout sauf du porno.

Ginny et Ron descendirent les escaliers et saluèrent chaleureusement leurs parents. Molly les poussa vers la porte et souhaita à toute la tribu de passer un bon moment au mariage de Nott. Elle leur demanda également de saluer la mariée de sa part, ce qu'Harry promit de faire avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione jeta un dernier regard à ses enfants et leur demanda de rester sages, de ne pas manger de sucreries et de se coucher tôt. Rose et Hugo la regardèrent innocemment et hochèrent la tête à chaque mot prononcé par leur mère qui transplana la dernière dans la rue.

Hermione remit en place les volants de sa robe parme juste après avoir atterri avec grâce dans un vaste jardin aménagé à la Française. Bien qu'étant en hiver, il ne faisait pas froid. Les mariés s'étaient arrangés pour placer l'extérieur sous un énorme dôme transparent, permettant à la faible lumière extérieure d'éclairer les lieux.

De longues tables rectangulaires étaient disposées çà et là, tables autour desquelles étaient placées un nombre incalculable de chaises. Il était clair que notre joyeuse bande faisait partie des derniers arrivéss. Harry eut le tournis en voyant autant de monde devant lui. Une marée humaine fixa Celui-qui-avait-survécu-puis-vaincu et bon nombre des invités vinrent lui serrer la main comme s'il les connaissait tous intimement.

C'était toujours pareil. Les gens venaient vers lui à chaque événement. Comme ces Chrétiens moldus qui rentraient dans une église après avoir fait le signe de croix, les Sorciers devaient toucher Harry Potter lorsqu'ils étaient en sa présence. C'était une cérémonie à laquelle il aurait aimé ne pas participer, mais personne ne lui demandait son avis. Il fit comme à son habitude et sourit tant bien que mal à chaque individu qui croisait sa route. Décidément, il ne passerait jamais inaperçu.

Ron prit Hermione par la taille et appela Harry à les suivre. Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin dans la foule et scruta attentivement le décor. Les tables étaient toutes recouvertes d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle reposaient déjà les couverts. Les elfes de maison, au grand dam d'Hermione, s'affublaient à régler les petits détails de dernière minute. Des bulles flottaient un peu partout dans l'air. Ginny en toucha une qui, lorsqu'elle s'éclata, répandit une sorte de poudre étincelante autour d'elle, ce qui fit sourire la rousse. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait aussi à son mariage, elle en parlerait plus tard à son fiancé qui accepterait sans aucun doute sa requête.

De manière générale, et aussi étrange que ça pouvait leur paraître, il n'y avait aucune faute de goût, aucune couleur criarde ou attraction farfelue pour faire passer le temps. La mariée s'était-elle assagie ? Théodore avait dû insister pour avoir une cérémonie des plus classiques…

« Je ne les vois nulle part, dit Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'agacer d'observer les Sorciers et les Sorcières se prosterner devant lui.

\- Ils doivent se trouver sous le chapiteau là-bas, dit Hermione en pointant du doigt l'endroit même où leurs amis se diraient oui ».

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils reconnurent tous de loin le dos de Théodore qui se retourna et leur fit de grands signes de bras. Il était toujours aussi filiforme et dépassait facilement Ron d'une tête. Le rouquin et son meilleur ami se sentirent petits en sa présence.

« Heureux de vous voir, dit chaleureusement le Serpentard.

\- Où se trouve la future mariée ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Dans nos quartiers. D'ailleurs, elle t'y attend avec son père. Si tu pouvais la dissuader de porter son horrible collier et ses boucles d'oreilles loufoques, je t'en serai très reconnaissant ».

Ginny acquiesça puis se dirigea vers le grand manoir de Nott. Harry se dit qu'il était impossible d'empêcher leur amie de porter ses bijoux quelque peu extravagants. Il fut soulagé de voir sa fiancée s'en aller et d'être débarrassé de sa présence pour un petit moment. La jeune femme faisait tout son possible depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles pour passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, il étouffait et il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Après tout, c'était celle à qui il allait s'enchaîner pour la vie. Il devait donc s'habituer à cette présence pesante et faire des efforts.

De toute façon, Harry avait cessé de se battre à l'instant même où Voldemort avait rendu son dernier souffle.

Ce n'était plus lui qui décidait. Il lui était beaucoup plus simple de se laisser faire, de laisser les autres choisir pour lui. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il lui était impératif de se remuer. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, mais il ne le ferait pas tout de suite.

Plus tard.

Un jour.

Peut-être.

Hermione regarda Harry soupirer de soulagement quand Ginny s'éloigna de lui. Un poids lui écrasa un peu plus le cœur. Son meilleur ami n'était pas heureux et elle ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui faire la leçon et puis il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se sentait tellement désarmée. C'était bien la première fois que son cerveau ne lui fournissait pas la solution à un problème. Et Ron n'était au courant de rien. Il croyait aveuglément au bonheur de sa sœur et d'Harry. Mais Ron ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez alors Hermione se devait de continuer encore un peu à porter ce lourd fardeau pour ses frêles épaules. Elle ne voulait pas voir son époux souffrir à son tour.

Harry se rendit compte qu'Hermione le fixait tristement. Il sourit maladroitement et tourna la tête pendant que Nott leur racontait en long, en large et en travers comment il avait fini par demander la main de sa future femme. Le jeune Potter aurait préféré ne pas connaître toute cette histoire parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa propre demande qui pesait de plus en plus dans son cœur. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si sa meilleure amie avait raison ? Et s'il fonçait dans un mur ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Draco.

« Draco ?

\- Oui, cette fouine sera bien présente à la cérémonie, râla Ron en cherchant des yeux le jeune homme qui avait gâché une bonne partie de son adolescence.

\- C'est mon témoin, sourit Nott ».

Génial pensa Harry. Certes, Draco et Théodore étant amis, il était donc tout à fait naturel que le jeune Malfoy fût convié au mariage. Toutefois, il ne désirait pas voir Draco faire face à Ginny choisie comme témoin par la moitié de Nott.

Qu'importe, cela ne pouvait que bien se passer. Draco était quelqu'un de trop bien élevé pour tenter quoi que ce soit à ce mariage. Il se tiendrait correctement. C'était un Malfoy et un Malfoy restait digne en présence de monde. Il serait probablement froid et sarcastique à l'égard des Gryffondors comme à son habitude.

« Quand on parle du loup, murmura Hermione qui aurait préféré se trouver avec Ginny, loin, très loin d'Harry qui frissonna en entendant la voix hautaine de Draco.

\- Tu aurais pu mieux choisir tes invités, Théodore.

\- Je pensais exactement à la même chose, déclara Ron en serrant les dents comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Granger, salua Draco en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu es venu seul ? Je ne vois pas Pansy ?

\- La pauvre est malade. C'est avec grand regret qu'elle a préféré garder le lit plutôt que de venir ici, dit le jeune homme blond. Blaise m'accompagne.

\- Je ne le vois pas.

\- Je l'ai quitté en très charmante compagnie. Ce ne devrait être l'affaire que de quelques minutes…

\- Il ne saura donc jamais se tenir.

\- Pourquoi lutter ? Il fait passer l'envie avant la raison. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant ».

Seuls Hermione et Harry comprirent le sous-entendu. Par ailleurs, Draco avait fait en sorte de regarder fixement son amant dans les yeux lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Harry fut gêné l'espace d'un instant, sa meilleure amie le sauva de cette situation désagréable.

« Les places sont-elles attribuées ?

\- Oui, sinon ça aurait été l'anarchie.

\- Du moment que je ne me retrouve pas à côté d'un crève-la-faim ou de saint Potty, déclara subtilement Draco qui cherchait plus que tout les ennuis.

\- Qui est le crève-la-faim ? Ose répéter pour voir ?

\- Ron ! Pas ici ! Le gronda sa femme.

\- Il m'a insulté, 'mione.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

\- En partie.

\- Et bien, tu seras en partie heureux d'apprendre que tu es placé à côté d'Harry ».

Draco jubilait. Il aurait Potter pour lui pendant une bonne partie du mariage. C'était du pain béni. Il se retint de sourire. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir pour lui dans un lit, même pour quelques minutes, il saurait se contenter de plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles il serait attablé et parlerait de banalités avec ses voisins les plus proches sans oublier les insultes qu'il lancerait joyeusement à son rival. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'Harry était quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Parce qu'il lui était vital d'écorcher son nom, son honneur ou son corps. Draco aurait aimé faire plus et viser son cœur, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour y parvenir ou tout du moins, il était trop tôt. Il était aussi trop fragile et désarmé, surtout en ce moment.

Il avait le moral en dents de scie. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller le matin avec un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à Potter et dans instants-là, il était convaincu que le brun serait bientôt à lui. Il était alors aussi excité qu'un enfant moldu qui attendait la visite du Père Noël. Puis, aux alentours de midi, le doute l'envahissait et le combat lui semblait trop ardu. Comment pourrait-il faire plier celui qui lui avait toujours tenu tête ? Enfin, quand il était l'heure de se coucher, il s'endormait déprimé. Il se sentait seul et avait si froid. Il souffrait davantage quand il comprenait qu'il était le seul des deux à éprouver des sentiments amoureux.

Parce que Draco, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'était uniquement envisagé comme un plan cul selon les dires de Blaise.

La future mariée s'avança doucement vers l'autel, son père accroché à son bras. Une douce musique retentit dans les hauteurs du chapiteau qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui dressé lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill, si ce n'était que celui-ci était au moins dix fois plus grand. Tous les invités se turent et tournèrent la tête pour regarder l'entrée de la jeune femme, excepté Harry dont le regard restait solidement accroché sur la silhouette du témoin de Nott. Il fallait être sacrément stupide pour ne pas reconnaître que Draco était, comme à son habitude, sacrément beau.

De fait, il fallait être sacrément décérébré, ou peut-être jaloux, pour ne pas trouver l'héritier Malfoy séduisant du matin jusqu'au soir. Et Harry savait pertinemment à quoi ressemblait un Draco après le coucher du soleil. Il était orgasmique, tout simplement. Et la lumière hivernale ne pouvait pas gâcher un tel physique. Il était rayonnant, resplendissant, époustouflant… Il n'avait pas besoin d'un costume gris pour être mis en valeur. Draco était magnifique en toute circonstance et surtout lorsque la lune éclairait sa peau opaline, lorsqu'il était débraillé et lorsqu'il gémissait. Il était éblouissant, même dans l'obscurité, alors sous les rayons du soleil… Harry pouvait en profiter de tout son soûl, même s'il aurait préféré le reluquer avec moins de vêtements sur la peau. Draco ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec la lumière allumée, il aimait se cacher, chose que le jeune homme brun ne comprenait pas.

Draco faisait mine de ne pas sentir le regard qui pesait sur lui. À vrai dire, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'amant positionné à quelques mètres de lui. Il restait bien droit, les yeux fixés sur son ami Blaise arrivé juste à temps pour le début de la marche nuptiale. Il avait envié le sourire idiot qui avait flotté sur sa bouche et sa chemise grossièrement boutonnée. Le Serpentard avait fait passer ses pulsions avant tout autre chose dans un moment pareil. La jeune femme qui avait profité des compétences physiques de Blaise était assise à la dernière rangée de chaises. Ses cheveux étaient on ne peut plus décoiffés et sa robe quelque peu froissée, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas passé les dernières minutes à siroter du champagne…

Hermione, assise juste derrière Harry, lui frappa l'arrière du crâne avec son sac à main, ce qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il redirigea prudemment son regard sur la mariée. Des perles et des papillons artificiels, mais animés, étaient disposés çà et là dans sa chevelure détachée. Les ailes des faux insectes s'animaient à chaque sourire qu'elle adressait. Elle fit un signe de la main à Harry qui lui rendit la pareille. Sa robe était très simple, trop simple pour une Sorcière comme elle, mais le jeune homme supposa que c'était là un gage de son amour pour Théodore. La blonde portait donc une robe fluide, près du corps, de couleur ivoire. Elle avait chaussé pour l'occasion des escarpins et Harry fut étonné de la voir marcher avec grâce. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme avec des chaussures à talons, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu l'habitude de la rencontrer pieds nus un certain nombre de fois lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard !

« Elle est magnifique, souffla Hermione après avoir vérifié que son meilleur ami regardait bien dans la bonne direction ».

Harry opina de la tête et Ron en fit autant. Il était rare de voir leur amie aussi féminine, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Théodore dont les yeux brillaient d'amour et de fierté pour celle qui marchait vers lui. Et Draco constata que la jeune femme regardait son futur époux de la même façon, ce qui peina le Serpentard. C'était donc ainsi qu'on regardait celui qu'on aimait ? Il avait la gorge nouée. Il ne parvenait pas à avaler la réalité : Harry ne l'avait jamais fixé de la sorte. Draco avait lu dans les yeux du brun tout sauf de l'amour.

Dégoût, colère, haine, indifférence, peur, incompréhension, pitié puis désir. Aucun sentiment qui pouvait être pris pour de l'amour ou de l'affection. Harry s'intéressait au corps de Draco uniquement pour combler un manque.

 _Chez Draco, la veille du mariage de Nott._

 _« Tu es en quelque sorte sa pute._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _-Tu sais, ce sont ces femmes aux mœurs faciles. Celles que les hommes vont voir quand l'envie se fait pressante. Ils paient puis défont leur baguette et s'en vont une fois le travail fini. Simple, mais efficace._

 _\- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter de problèmes de cœur avec toi, mon cher Blaise._

 _\- Il n'en a que faire de toi et si tu ne prends pas cet élément en considération, tu cours encore plus vite à ta perte._

 _\- Que proposes-tu ?_

 _\- Il doit courir après toi. Fais-en sorte qu'il en demande toujours plus. Deviens indispensable. Crée le manque. Fais-le brûler de désir. Sois indifférent à ses requêtes. Les femmes excellent dans ce domaine depuis des siècles, à toi d'en faire autant._

Théodore Nott prit Luna Lovegood par la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement devant les invités, ce qui fit sortir Draco de ses pensées noires. Il remarqua les yeux humides de la quasi-totalité des femmes, et même de certains hommes tels que le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_. Il vit aussi l'air renfrogné de Blaise qui avait remarqué l'état inconfortable dans lequel était le jeune Malfoy, et ce, en dépit du masque qui lui servait à cacher ses émotions. Il se devait d'être plus prudent, même s'il était certain que personne d'autre que lui n'avait perçu son malaise.

Ça promettait d'être une longue fin de journée…

Les invités avaient pris place le long des tables. Serpentards et Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pousouffles, tous étaient mêlés les uns aux autres. Harry s'était résigné à être assis à côté de Draco qui faisait aussi face à Hermione. Ron, un peu plus chanceux, se trouvait entre sa femme et Neville, Théodore face à lui. Les mariés étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les témoins se trouvaient de part et d'autres du couple. Ainsi, Ginny était à la droite de Luna et quatre sièges l'éloignaient de son fiancé. Ça ne la rassurait pas de le savoir à proximité de Malfoy, elle ne désirait pas que les deux ennemis déclenchassent un conflit pendant le repas. Toutefois, elle était contente de savoir que Millicent n'avait pas été conviée à la cérémonie. Elle n'aurait probablement pas su se contenir si elle l'avait vue, même si elle avait promis à Harry de rester calme si elle devait la croiser un jour.

Draco était heureux de ne pas avoir la rouquine dans son champ de vision, même s'il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour y remédier. Ce qu'il fit les dix premières minutes. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Personne ne lui adressait la parole. Théodore n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Luna, ce qui était compréhensible, et Blaise était à droite d'Hermione : il discutait avec cette dernière. Draco savait Hermione fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'était un des principes fondamentaux sur lequel reposait la longévité d'un couple et elle n'irait jamais à l'encontre d'un principe tel que celui-ci. Il soupçonna, malgré lui, Blaise de vouloir la débaucher. Le goût du challenge ? Ce n'était pas important et ça ne le concernait pas.

Harry avait d'abord opté pour le silence avant d'être happé brutalement dans une conversation par deux sorcières sorties de nulle part. Draco avait voulu leur jeter un sortilège impardonnable pour s'être accaparées celui qui occupait ses pensées, mais ça aurait certainement fait jaser. Pas sûr que l'idée aurait été du goût de ses amis serpentards. Ce n'était pas son problème, ses anciens camarades de classe n'avaient jamais eu le sens des priorités…

« J'ai entendu dire que Millicent avait bien changé depuis le temps, lâchement subitement Théodore sous les regards choqués d'Hermione et de Blaise ».

Draco et Harry n'en menaient pas large. Ginny manqua de briser la flûte de champagne qu'elle tenait dans sa main, son poing était sévèrement crispé sur le verre. Ron, Neville et Luna regardèrent la rouquine qui commençait à rougie.

« Ah ?

\- Elle vivrait parmi les Moldus quelque part en Europe, confia le Serpentard qui ignorait la portée de ses mots. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus ce crapaud d'autrefois.

\- Intéressant, ajouta Blaise qui porta l'alcool à ses lèvres. J'ai entendu dire que le Président moldu américain était une vraie tête de c…

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Interrogea Ginny en ignorant totalement le sujet lancé par le jeune homme noir ».

Hermione n'avait pas été assez rapide pour répondre à Blaise et empêcher une quelconque catastrophe de se produire. Harry écrasa sa tête entre les épaules et Draco sourit nerveusement. La suite ne présageait rien de bon à en juger par le sourire charmeur qui restait gravé sur les lèvres de Nott.

« Les Moldus disent que c'est un avion de chasse, une vraie bombe et Pansy me l'a confirmé.

\- D'aucuns disent que Pansy a la vue qui baisse, tenta vainement Draco.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Elle repérerait un beau jeune homme dans le noir à 50 mètres d'elle, et ce, même si elle avait les yeux fermés. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Si tu ne me crois pas, ta bien-aimée m'a apporté un journal dans lequel est publiée une photo d'elle. _Accio Le Figaro_ ».

Et là, tous se turent, excepté Théodore, comme s'ils avaient pressenti l'orage poindre. Le journal flotta dans les airs et atterrit doucement dans l'assiette du marié. Il le déplia et chercha activement ladite photo. Il la pointa du doigt et la montra à Ginny qui arracha le quotidien français de ses mains. Elle resta interdite de longues secondes, trop longue au goût de son frère aîné qui avait compris que quelque chose clochait, d'autant plus que sa femme tapotait la table du bout des doigts. Il eut vaguement l'impression que sa sœur était jalouse de Millicent, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

« Je vois... Jambes élancées, hanches développées, taille fine et seins fermement rebondis. Je comprends l'enthousiasme des hommes à son égard. Qui résisterait à une telle créature ? Chapeau aux chirurgiens moldus, ils ont fait un travail incroyable.

\- Elle n'est pas refaite, contredit Théodore. Cent pourcent naturel a assuré Pansy. Elle a l'œil pour ce genre de choses ».

Décidément, Pansy avait le don de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Draco estimait que si dispute il devait y avoir, elle éclaterait dans les cinq minutes à venir parce que Ginny respirait aussi bruyamment qu'une vache et le roux de ses cheveux faisaient pâle figure à côté de la teinte cramoisie qu'avait prise son visage. Ron, lui, blanchissait à vue d'œil parce qu'il savait que le pire était sur le point de se produire et Harry ne faisait rien pour calmer sa sœur. Au contraire, il semblait faire le mort sur sa chaise. Draco, pour ne pas changer, arborait son air suffisant.

« Avoue qu'elle a du charme, rajouta Théodore. Ce n'est pas mon type de femmes, dit-il en regardant Luna dans les yeux, mais elle doit bien faire tourner les cœurs.

\- Ou les bites, déclara la Sorcière placée à côté de Ginny. Typiquement le genre de femmes autour desquelles les hommes aiment s'amasser. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'étais exactement comme ça au printemps de ma vie. C'était la belle époque… Sexe du matin jusqu'au soir. Les performances s'enchaînaient, mais les jeunes hommes n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Elle a bien raison de profiter. Personne n'est fait pour les regrets.

\- Tante Alberta ! Réprimanda le marié. Et si tonton t'entendait ? Dit-il en fixant le vieil homme assis face à sa parente.

\- Il est dur de la feuille et puis, c'est du passé.

\- J'ai de sales images en tête maintenant, merci ma tante.

\- Est-elle si irrésistible que ça ? Ron, Neville, Blaise et Draco, vous seriez tentés de coucher avec ? ».

Et Ginny tendit le journal qui circula de main en main. Neville écarquilla les yeux et retint un sifflement qui en disait long. Ron, conscient d'être observé par sa femme, fit non de la tête, mais son regard le trahit. _Le Figaro_ arriva enfin devant Blaise.

« Ah oui, quand même… Belle bête !

\- Blaise est un obsédé. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui poser la question, dit Théodore.

\- C'est pas faux. J'ajouterai qu'il y a des devoirs auxquels un homme est obligé de se plier en ce bas monde et puis, je ne suis qu'un simple être humain. Et toi, Draco ? ».

Draco examina attentivement la photo. Millicent était presque méconnaissable, tant mieux pour elle.

« Contrairement à tous ceux qui sont présents ici, je ne coucherai jamais avec Bulstrode.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aussi charmante soit-elle, elle demeurera toujours stupide et ça, c'est quelque chose qui me fait fuir. Je déteste les gens idiots, même au lit. Et je trouve stupide d'attaquer une jeune femme uniquement sur son physique. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ».

Harry dévisagea son voisin de table. Blaise était bouche-bée. Draco faisait du grand n'importe quoi sans être sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Hermione réfléchissait à vive allure. Ron voulait partir. Neville était mal à l'aise.

« Les joncheruines volent autour de ta tête, Harry, dit Luna en prenant la main de Ginny. Ton cerveau est embrouillé, je le vois d'ici, même sans porter mes lunettes.

\- Cela expliquerait-il le silence de notre sauveur ? Le jeune Malfoy se voulait sarcastique, il voulait le provoquer.

\- Je suis un peu stressé en ce moment. L'hospitalisation de Ron, les nouvelles missions à préparer et…

\- Le mariage surtout ! S'exclama maladroitement Théodore.

\- Pardon ? ».

Si l'attention de Draco avait été un court instant accaparée par les joncheruines – dont il ignorait tout, existence inclue – elle fut très vite ramenée à la réalité. Mariage. Théodore venait de lui annoncer ce qu'il redoutait le plus : la perte définitive de son amant. Blaise semblait tout aussi déconcerté que lui à en juger par l'expression ahurie qui restait figée sur les traits de son visage. Granger revêtit un air grave comme celui qu'elle adressait autrefois aux elfes de maison de Poudlard lorsqu'elle évoquait leurs conditions de travail révoltantes. Harry resta de marbre l'espace de quelques instants avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne et de sourire à pleines dents à cette petite assemblée.

« Ginny et moi allons bientôt nous marier.

\- Montre ta bague à Draco, peut-être qu'il se décidera à faire sa demande à Pansy. Elle en meurt d'impatience, Théodore accompagna ses propos d'un clin d'œil adressé au jeune homme blond.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais me retirer, quelque chose me reste en travers de la gorge. Je vais aux toilettes.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Blaise qui s'était levé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour ce que j'ai à faire là-bas, il marqua une pause. Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins de vivre enchaîné à un être humain. Ne me parle plus de mariage, Théodore ».

Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil malgré le regard froid lancé par Hermione, regard qui voulait clairement dire « suis-le et explique-toi avec lui ».

« C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Ron en portant du pain à sa bouche. Pas que ça m'intéresse spécialement, et puis, Malfoy a toujours été un petit con imbu de sa personne, alors n'ayons pas d'états d'âme pour lui.

\- Je suppose que, comme nous tous, Draco est fait de chair et d'os. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, il y a un cœur, certes bien caché, en dessous de tout ça, dit Blaise en se levant à son tour.

\- L'amour n'engage que ceux qui y croient.

\- C'est « les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient », corrigea Hermione.

\- Et les blessures d'amour ne peuvent guérir que par celui qui les a faites, continua Luna. J'ai toujours aimé ce proverbe italien.

\- Oh ! Théodore avait saisi le pourquoi du comment de la réaction exagérée et malpolie de son invité.

\- Ah ah ! Malfoy est amoureux et cette personne ne veut pas de lui ? Ron était fier de lui. Sans l'aide d'Hermione, il était enfin parvenu à comprendre quelque chose aux sentiments des autres. En même temps… Mangemort, fils de Mangemort, partisan de la supériorité des Sangs purs sur les Sangs mêlés et les Moldus, arrogant, hautain, froid, pompeux et lâche ? Qui pourrait aimer un type pareil ? À l'exception, bien entendu, de gens comme lui ou de tarés, je ne vois pas…

\- Ron, je préfère quand tu as la bouche pleine de nourriture que lorsque tu débites de telles idioties, dit calmement sa femme.

\- Et toi, Harry, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas concerné ».

Théodore haussa les épaules. Draco était dans une situation compliquée, il ne pouvait rien pour lui. La suite du repas se passa sans encombre pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Ginny changea de place et s'assit à côté de son fiancé qu'elle ne lâcha pas d'une semelle.

Draco réapparut un peu plus tard, juste avant le dessert. Il fut heureux de s'attabler à droite de la mariée, loin de Potter. Il paraissait aller beaucoup mieux. Il avait prétexté avoir quelques soucis de santé, mais Hermione, Blaise, Luna et Théodore savaient pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Heureusement, plus personne ne parla de mariage. Le Quidditch, la politique et les années Poudlard furent évoqués à la place. Toutefois, un malaise ambiant flotta dans les airs jusqu'à la fin du repas.


End file.
